The Seven Slayers
by SoulViper11192
Summary: Seven warriors band together to stop the Prime Evils' resurrection. Try it out. Chap 10: The battle between the Seven and the corrupted warriors continues. Kiera is possessed by a strange entity. Maxon raises the Talaris Temple.
1. Prologue

The Seven Slayers

**I had originally started this story, but I decided to repost it after some editing. So, enjoy it and please review. Any suggestions, critisism or just "good job" is welcome. Again, enjoy **

* * *

**The Seven Slayers**

**Prologue**

"_Fate is a weird and wonderful thing. It does mysterious things, when ever it thinks necessary. It has away with dealing with things. For example, it was fate that allowed the death of the Prime Evils come to be. It was fate, which brought out a hero from nowhere to battle the evil when there seemed no hope left and it was fate that helped him succeed. Now, with Diablo, Mephisto and Baal all dead, the world is returning to normal. Demons still run across the land, but ultimately, the humans are winning the battle. The story that I'm about to tell, is a story of seven warriors, of seven classes and seven pasts. Unknown to them, fate has conspired to throw them together, and only by working as a team, may they overcome the looming threat" _

Cylene sat in the tavern, with her untouched drink sitting on the wooden table in front of her. The tall amazon looked around at the empty room, where tables and chairs stood with no human, or even living, company. There was not a soul in sight and even though it was a small problem, Cylene had found it to be a little unsettling. She studied the room with her beautiful, emerald green eyes. She slowly took a sip of her drink as it was getting warmer by the second and the heat inside was just as bad as the desert beyond the town's wall. She turned as she felt a breeze hit her dark, blondish hair and noticed a barbarian male had walk through the door. She could tell immediately that he was a barbarian by his muscular build and the mean expression on his face, which made her wonder if he was here to cause trouble. Despite his intimidating appearance, his brown eyes told a different story; a story of loss. He seemed to had travelled to Lut Gholien to find something, an objective Cylene also had on her mind. She turned back to her drink as he walked across the room and began speaking to the woman known as Atma. Cylene felt sorry for the woman, as she had been here for eight days and had never seen Atma smile. It was as though the happiness had been completely drained from her. The barbarian began talking to Atma, and as he spoke, it looked as though all the blood had drained from her face. She signaled for the barbarian to go into her back room and they could talk some more.

* * *

"I don't know where she is Korlic," Atma told the barbarian as she closed the door behind her.

It wasn't the biggest room Korlic had seen; a bed, a table a chair with writing equipment and a stash against the wall which looked like it had been broken into lately. Korlic turned back to Atma as she explained that she hadn't seen his wife in two weeks.

"But she was living here last," Korlic queried.

"I know," Atma replied nervously. "But she took off one day and hasn't come back since."

Korlic had a strange feeling there was something Atma wasn't telling him something, but she's been a caring woman since he met her and if she's hiding something, it's to protect him. That's what scares him the most.

"Did she say anything before she left?"

"Just that she had some un-finished business."

"Un-finished business?"

"I'm sorry Korlic, but I cannot tell you more."

Korlic decided to drop it for now. Clearly there was something going on that she didn't want him to know. Atma and his wife were close friends and they told each other secrets that they wouldn't tell their husbands. Korlic looked at the desk, where an amulet lay. He picked it up.

"How are you Atma?" he randomly asked.

"I have my bad days," she said as she gentle took her son's amulet from Korlic. "but I'm pulling through. Hard to believe it's been two years since…since…"

"Since your husband and son made a sacrifice to save their people," Korlic finished. He knew she could never say they were murdered. It would have killed her to say the words aloud. "If you hear anything about…"

"I'll let you know," she answered as she walked out.

* * *

An hour past before the tavern had filled up. Korlic had sat near Cylene; his expression had changed from strong, independent barbarian to a depressed, lonely man.

"Cheer up;" she said to him, "It can't be that bad"

He looked up at her. "It is bad. My wife lived in this city, but Atma says she has been gone for a while and nobody has seen her."

"I know how you feel," the Amazon replied. "I'm looking for my father, and I don't even know what he looks like."

"I see we are both in the same predicament," the last word surprised Cylene. She didn't think barbarians were idiots, but it was no secret they had brawn over brains. She would assume he'd use the word problem or something similar to that. "My name is Korlic. May I have the honour of knowing yours?"

She smiled. "Of course you may. Cylene."

"What a beautiful name," he stated, grinning a bit. "You are an Amazon, correct?"

"Is it that obvious?"

As Korlic was about to reply, they both heard someone arguing outside. The one voice was clearly Atma's and the other sounded angry and rough and mean (very mean). The voices had gotten louder and without saying a word, Cylene and Korlic had left their seats to see what was happening. They both had been armed; Cylene, with a spear with a sharp point - as well as a bow around her body and quiver of sharp arrows - and Korlic with a huge two-handed axe. They exited the tavern together.

"Where is it?" a ruff looking man demanded, with an evil gleam in his eye. "Tell me or else…"

Korlic stepped between the man and Atma, "Or else what?"

The man and his two thugs backed away after noticing Cylene and Korlic were more than ready for a fight.

"Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

"He body guards," Cylene stepped forward. "And you are?"

He raised his arm which had a strange bracelet on it. "I'm a man you don't want to mess with."

"Want to bet?" Cylene readied her spear.

The man mumbled something and climbed onto his horse. "You better get it Atma!"

The man left as quickl as he had came, leaving the three standing outside.

"What did he want?" Korlic was curious.

"I… I can't tell you," Atma said. Her expression was worse than usual. She had turned pale as she quickly walked inside, leaving her heroes outside in the blazing sun.

"What's wrong with her?" Cylene asked, worried about the sad, lonely woman that had just left them.

Korlic looked at Cylene. "She lost her family to a terrible monster awhile back," he sighed, "and she has been this way ever since."

Cylene looked at the Atma with pity in her eyes. Cylene could not even imagine how that felt, as she never truly met her real family. As she began drifting into her memories, she was interrupted by Korlic, who said they should go inside.

* * *

_Meanwhile… at the entrance of Lut Gholein_

Kiera walked calmly into the town, all dressed in black, the sun on her like a leech, sucking her life out and the look on her face showed her discomfort. She checked her surroundings. As an assassin, she always had to know her surrounds, no matter the circumstances. Men stared as she walked past them. She was undoubtedly a naturally beautiful young woman. Her black long, smooth, black haired swayed left to right as her piercing blue eyes looked around at the people in the streets. Her eyes caught a boy being pulled by the two guards along with another trying to hold down a wolf and another being tortured by a crow. She found it amusing how the guards couldn't keep these animals down and, by the look on his face, so did the young boy. She also found it strange that guards were holding a mere child like a criminal and followed them as they were lead to the palace. The assassin thought about the stories of the palace, which stood in front of her. It was believed to be overrun by the evils of hell, but it seems that everything was normal, or at least returning to normal. But, everything was returning to normal after the death of the Prime Evils. Diablo, Mephisto and Baal all fell before the power of one hero. Ever since then, the world began transforming back to its peaceful state.

The boy was placed in front of a man. By the look of respect shown to him by the guards, it was safe to assume he ruled the city. "What is problem here?" the apparent ruler asked.

"This trouble maker," the guard grunted, referring to the boy, "was caught steeling from Lysander. He has stashed items and food worth fifty gold somewhere in the city."

"Do you know what the punishment for steeling in this city is?" the man asked the boy.

"Off with your hands!" the one guard excitedly butted in, drawing his blade.

"Slow down there," the assassin interrupted calmly.

"And you are?" the guard asked, agitated by the woman who approached them.

"That is not important," she replied fast, throwing a small bag at the one guard. "That should be enough to cover what the boy stole."

"Fine!" the ruler stated looking into the bag, and then at the woman's weapons. "Release the boy. And you, assassin, make sure the boy stays out of trouble."

The boy ran up to the assassin. He had such an innocent look on his face and eyes. He whistled to his angry wolf and crow, which obediently came over. The boy climbed onto the grey wolf as though it was horse, but it was not surprising, as the wolf was the biggest Kiera had ever set her eyes on and the boy was quite small. The black crow landed on the boys shoulder.

"You sure have away with animals," Kiera said as they walked along the road.

"Of course I do," the boys over-confidence showed. "I am a Master Druid of course".

"A druid?" the assassin giggled. "Aren't you a little young to be _A Master Druid_? How old are you? Five?"

"I am eleven," the boy got angry, "and I am old enough to do anything. And you are one to talk. The man called you an assassin."

"That is because I am one."

"Impossible. Assassins do not care 'bout anyone. And you saved me. If you are truly an assassin, why are you so nice?"

"I wasn't always nice. People change." she began thinking back.

"What happened?"

"It is a long story. What about you, and your animals?"

"What about me and my animals?"

"What is your story? How did a boy, a wolf and a crow come to be in Lut Gholien?"

The boy's face saddened. "My parents died. Since then it has just been me and my friends, traveling around the world, going where ever the wind takes us", he said looking at his bird and wolf, smiling once more.

"And you get by with stealing?"

"I need something, and I take it."

"So it would seem," the assassin replied, looking down at the wolf. "What a beautiful wolf. What is her name?"

"HIS name is Iago," the boy replied, "and my crows name is Kasha."

"What beautiful names."

"My father named them."

"Speaking of names, do you have one?"

"Zethar. And yours."

"Kiera."

As Kiera and Zethar spoke, they made their way into the tavern. Not allowing any pets inside, Iago and Kasha, surprising Kiera, stayed outside and behaved like Zethar commanded. Kiera could not believe how a mere boy of the tender age of eleven, could control these wild animals as he did. She to the sky as the sun slowly began to set and wondered how long she'd be allowed to stay in the city.

* * *

_Meanwhile… Outside the city_

The fierce paladin, otherwise known as Damien, sliced through another Sabre Cat. His sword hit the flesh of the beast, with an extreme force, sending it spinning through the air and finally hitting the sandy ground; the ground, which was riddled with the bloody bodies of at least two dozen Sabre Cats. The paladin, wielding his shield and broad sword with great skill, attacked the remaining three Cats. He struck them down with anger and hatred. Finally killing the last of his enemies, he didn't notice one of them climb to its feet. About to strike the unknowing paladin, the Sabre Cat suddenly burst into flames, sending the paladin to the ground. He looked up, waiting for the smoke to disappear, and once it began to clear, a figure, holding a staff, could be made out, walking towards the warrior of light.

"You should really be more observant when fighting," she said to the paladin, as the smoke had completely cleared. He saw a woman with a beautiful body and the face of an angel. But despite her good looks, he didn't like her comment.

"And you should learn to mind your own business," he snapped back.

"A lot of anger in you," she began circling the dark skinned, dark eyed paladin. "You should learn to calm down. It might help your concentration."

"I do not need the advice of a foolish sorceress."

"You need someone's advice, Paladin," she replied, examining the man. "I watched your entire fight and you are a very angry little boy."

The paladin attempted to retaliate, but were disrupted by a young man, maybe nineteen or twenty years old, sliding down the dunes screaming for the duo to wait for him. He was dreadfully pale and by the way he was dressed, it was safe to assume one thing… this boy was a necromancer. Or at least, that's what it had seemed. But, by his warm hearted smile and friendly tone of voice, it was hard to tell.

"Thank you for waiting," the young necromancer stated. "My name is Drakul. I was hoping for some direction to the nearest city."

"You are in luck, young necromancer," the sorceress said. "I am heading that way," she turned around. "Follow me!"

"Thank you," Drakul replied gratefully. "May I have your name?"

"Zyka."

"And yours, noble paladin?" Drakul addressed the bitter warrior.

"That is none of your concern creature of the dark," the angered paladin replied walking off, leaving the young necromancer with a confused look.

The three companions, if you could call them that, walked along the sands and with in no time, had arrived at the gates of Lut Gholien. Drakul attempted to speak to the two warriors, but they didn't seem in the mood to talk, unless it was to criticize or mock each other. Nightfall had come, and the three companions had decided to enter the tavern. It seemed to be a peaceful night. But, little did they known, that this night would be anything but peaceful, for outside the town were the making of a nightmare… but also of a great thing too.

"_As I described above, fate has away of dealing with things. It was fate that Cylene the Amazon's search for her father had lead her to Lut Gholein. It was fate the Korlic the Barbarian had come looking for his wife on that day in Lut Gholien. It was fate the Kiera the Assassin chose to hide from her past in the walls of Lut Gholien. It was fate that the winds drew Zethar the Druid into Lut Gholien. It was fate that Damien the Paladin had found a horde of demons outside of Lut Gholien. It was fate that Zyka the Sorceress had been heading into Lut Gholien this day. It was fate that Drakul the Necromancer had stumbled upon a guide to Lut Gholien. And it was still fate that caused these seven different warriors, with different pasts, to be present in the exact same location at the exact same time"_

**Thanx for reading. Again, please review**_._


	2. Chapter 1: Attack on Lut Gholien

The Seven Slayers

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

**The Seven Slayers**

**Chapter 1: Attack on Lut Gholien**

It was late in the night, but the Tavern was still full. In fact, more people had entered. Cylene had struck up an amusing conversation with Korlic and Atma. It was the first time a smile had crossed Atma's face since Cylene had got there. Kiera sat outside, watching Zethar play around with Iago the wolf and Kasha the crow. She seemed protective over the boy that she had just met, though she was always over protective of children. Damien and Zyka sat silently next to each other, sipping their drinks and even though there was a lot of noise, to both of them, it was an awkward silence. Drakul stood at the door watching Zethar, then turning towards Kiera, who had a warm smile on her face.

"Cute kid," Drakul said to the distracted assassin. "Is he yours?"

Kiera noticed the question was directed to her. "No", she chuckled a bit, "I don't even have a husband – or man"

"A beautiful woman like you?" Drakul replied with a smile, "That is hard to believe"

"And an attractive boy like you?" Kiera looked at the necromancer. "Where's your woman?"

"I don't have a woman," he said. "Maybe because I'm a necromancer."

"A necromancer?" Kiera looked at him funny; chuckling again "You are the friendliest necromancer I have ever met."

"Well, you are not so evil for an assassin."

"How did you know I am an assassin?"

"You have two Katars. It is an assassin's weapon."

"Maybe I just like katars?"

"You also have those circle throwing blade things."

"They are called Shurken or Ninja Stars."

Drakul leaned against the wall. They stared at each other for a moment. It was clear there was an instant attraction. Drakul had never met someone like this before and Kiera had only come across one person she truly loved. They just continued to stare into each others eyes in silence. Even though there was noise around them, they heard nothing. Unfortunately, that special "silence" had ended for them when a loud bell echoed across the town.

Inside the tavern, Atma jumped out of her chair in shock when the bell sounded. She ran out in a panic after screaming "The Palace". She was followed to the door by Korlic and Cylene, who both stopped by Kiera and Drakul. The assassin quickly got to her feet, while the necromancer stood up straight.

"What is going on?" Kiera was confused.

"I don't know," Korlic replied to her. "But by the look Atma had on her face, it's not good"

"It never is."

Screams echoed through out the town as well as the sound of horses racing. Zethar, curious about the four people standing outside the tavern went over to investigate. But, around the corner, a group of horses came racing towards the boy, who was in the middle of the road. Zethar, still curious, was clueless as to the fact he was about to be trampled on. Kiera, on the other hand, jumped for the boy, grabbing Zethar and rolling out of the way, just before the horses trampled them both.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she snapped at the horsemen.

"None of your concern, foolish assassin," replied a cloaked man, as he and his companions jumped off their horses. They all drew Crystal Blades and advanced towards the five warriors. "Now, where is Atma?"

Korlic looked at the palace. Kiera realized that Atma must be there. Giving a nod to the barbarian, she leaned down to Zethar's ear and told him to stay with the Drakul. She took off towards the palace at a great speed. She heard the man call "After her", as she left, but she didn't turn around.

Meanwhile, in front of the tavern, Korlic, Cylene and Drakul prepared to fight the approaching enemies. They ran for the trio, who immediately jumped into action. There were about nine thugs. Korlic, swinging his axe, penetrated the one's body, taking him to the ground instantly.

Cylene, with her spear, skillfully deflected a few attacks from two of the thugs. She stuck her spear into the ground, and while holding the pole of the spear, she jumped off the ground with both feet and kicked the one down, and in an instant, she had already got back on the ground, pulled her spear out of the ground and swung it at the thug's head, who unfortunately ducked. Thinking quickly, she kneed the thug in the face, and as his head came upwards, she plunged her weapon through his heart, kicking him off the spear.

Without a thought, Drakul used his bone spear spell, which penetrated and killed two of these thugs, one after the other, causing a bloody demise. He then used his dark magic to raise skeleton warriors from the fallen bodies, and as the bodies exploded like bloody bombs, the sword wielding skeletons rose. They attacked the one thug, who with two swift swings of his blade destroyed the boney warriors. Drakul, using this distraction, draw his dagger, grabbed the man by his head and slit the thug's throat, killing him. Drakul managed to dodge the sword of a surprise attack from behind. But as he turned, he was kicked to the ground by the warrior.

Cylene swung her foot through the air, kicking the thug's bloody face. She repeated the attack and then kicked him in the stomach, which there after; she pummeled his head with the bottom of her spear, knocking the thug out cold.

Korlic was grabbed from behind by one thug, and approaching to kill him was another, while the thug, who had Drakul on the ground, raised his sword, preparing to stab the necromancer, "Time to die".

Suddenly, a broad sword came straight through the thug looming above Drakul.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Damien said as he pulled his sword back, causing the thug to full backwards.

The attacker in front of Korlic burst into flames, much like that Sabre Cat in the desert. The man holding Korlic looked over the barbarians shoulder, and was met with an arrow to the head, and dropped to the ground. As the smoke cleared, standing in front of Korlic was Cylene with a bow and Zyka with her staff, with grins on their faces. Drakul got to his feet and thanked Damien.

"That's two to me," Zyka commented.

"How you doing kid", Drakul asked Zethar who was no where to be seen. "She's going to kill me!"

* * *

_Meanwhile… At the entrance of The Palace_

Kiera had run past multiple thugs hurting people. Even some of the guards were overwhelmed by the numbers of the vicious attackers. Kiera tried to help as much as she could, taking down five or six thugs before they knew what hit them. She moved like a shadow in the night. She was swift and fast and silent. No one would know she was coming, unless they were some kind of demon.

She arrived at the palace. It looked like hell was breaking loose inside. People were running out of the palace screaming, while thugs were running in, or chasing the town's people, stabbing and slashing them. Why was this happening? Kiera had no time for an answer as she noticed a young girl about to be struck down. Kiera moved quickly, slitting the thug's throat.

"Jerhyn, our leader, he has been taken hostage!" the girl was in a panic.

Kiera made her way into the palace, running past guards and thugs fighting, slashing the unknowing enemy from behind.

"Where's Jerhyn?" she asked a guard as she attacked another thug.

"He's in the lower levels," the guard said as he penetrated the man's body with his spear.

"Thank you," she slashed the last thug and moved.

Kiera made her way through the lower levels as fast as she could, and finally came to three thugs; two holding Jerhyn down and another ready to chop his head off with a sharp axe. Thinking quickly, she threw one of her ninja stars, which plunged into the thug's neck. He made a gargling noise as he choked on his blood and fell to the floor. She ran towards the two remaining thugs, flipped through the air and landed between the two thugs. As she landed, she spun around once, and with a loud scream, kicked one of the thugs in the jaw. As he fell backwards, she let out another kick, but this time she screamed _Dragon Talon_. As the kick hit the second thug, he went flying backwards, before sliding across the ground and smashing his head into a wall.

Kiera bent down and tried to help the young leader up, but she didn't notice the thug she had kicked in the jaw rise from behind her. The thug advanced towards her, with his blade in hand, while she tried to untie Jerhyn. The thug's blade rose above his head, but in an instant, Kiera was standing and facing her opponent with her bloody katar held up high, as a red glow in her eyes began to die. Blood began to make its way down the thug's neck and he dropped to the floor. Jerhyn, horrified by this display of speed, managed to untie himself and began dragging himself along the ground. Kiera turned to him and began to walk over to him. He quickly got to his feet.

"Do not touch me!" Jerhyn screamed, "Y-you demon."

"I'm a human being," Kiera got defensive.

"Impossible," Jerhyn objected, "No human, not even an assassin, could have moved as fast as you did. And I saw your eyes go red you beast from hell."

"Forget about it," replied the nervous assassin, trying to avoid the subject. "I am here to find Atma. Where is she?"

"Now why would I give you a human?"

Kiera grabbed Jerhyn's clothes and pulled him closer. "What I did to that man will be child's play compared to what I'll do to you if you do not start talking."

Jerhyn thought for a few seconds, "They have taken her to the treasure room," she let him go and he pointed down the corridor. "Just keep heading that way until you reach a big room. It is filled with gold, you can not miss it."

"Thank you," she replied sharply as she began moving.

"And one more thing assassin," he said as Kiera stopped moving. "Demon or no, be careful. The man leading these thugs is not an ordinary warrior."

Kiera began running again. Flashes of her past came into her head as she thought about the speed Jerhyn had just witnessed.

"I'll just have to be more cautious", she whispered to herself.

* * *

_Meanwhile… On the streets of Lut Gholien_

Cylene was helping where it was needed, taking down as much thugs as she could. She soon found herself fighting side-by-side with the leader of the mercenaries who were paid to keep the town safe. Cylene had killed another bandit.

"Impressive," the mercenary leader stated, as he killed another thug.

"You are not so bad yourself," she replied, killing the last thug around her. "May I have a name?"

They both stood and faced each other as the last thug's body hit the cold, hard ground, "Greiz. And yours?"

"Cylene," she said as they both began moving towards the next bunch of bandits.

"It's a pleasure," he said as they charged into another bunch of bandits.

Cylene and Greiz fought well alongside each other, taking down as many thugs as they could. Unfortunately, were separated while fighting and as she took down her last thug, she turned and noticed the thugs mounted their horses and began retreating. Greiz mounted a horse left by one of the dead thugs.

"I'm going after them," he told Cylene. "You seem to be doing we'll by yourself."

"Ok then," she replied. "Be careful out there."

"Don't worry", he said, and then turned to his men. "They are moving men, mount the horses they left behind and let's chase them down"

Greiz's remaining men in the area, climbed onto the horses, and began moving out of the city after the bandits in a roar. Cylene stared at the mercenaries as they left the city and then turned to see some city guards as well as the remaining thugs fighting. People leaned over the bloody bodies of their loved ones. Others lay on the floor, injured, holding onto their lives.

"Why?" Cylene wondered out loud and then moved on to take care of the few remaining thugs.

* * *

_Meanwhile… Back in the Palace_

Kiera had arrived to the vault just as Jerhyn had instructed her. It was a huge room, filled with treasure of all shapes and sizes. From shiny gold coins to stainless diamond bowls to sharp unique blades. In made a U shape around the room, the door way and the path to the middle being the only empty spot. In the middle stood a man, surrounded by six men, none which seemed to notice Kiera's arrival. The man, dressed in brownish coloured clothes, was the same man from earlier that had argued with Atma earlier that night. He was talking harshly to Atma, but Kiera couldn't make out what he was saying. Kiera thought that he was obviously looking for something. She had ducked behind a huge chest and watched as the man continued screaming. It seemed that Atma had told _no_ to what ever he had asked her to do. He hit her, and as Atma went down, Kiera moved forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" she screamed at the man while looking at the unconscious Atma. How strong was this man? He had knocked her out with one hit.

"I don't know who you are little girl," the man replied.

"Did you just call me a little girl?"

"But you should not have come down here," he ignored her "Men, take her out!"

The six warriors draw their crystal blades, while Kiera draw both her katars. She could see that these warriors were far better prepared for battle than the rest of the thugs in the streets. The thugs were the first to make their move, attacking at once. They all swung their blades, but Kiera was fast and dodged and blocked the one and then the other, until she had reached the other side of the group. Now she stood on the path, from the door way to the centre; in front of her, the six warriors, and behind her, their leader as well as Atma.

"She's fast" she heard the one say, as she stood waiting.

Silence covered the room, so much so that it was un-nerving. Kiera stood there waiting for them to move again, and it appears they were waiting for the same purpose. She stared at the warriors with a determined look in her eyes. She was not going to take hers eyes of them for a second…at least that's what she thought. A flaming sound could be heard behind her. She did a back flip, which was high enough, just dodging the fire ball that flew past her and struck one of the six un-expecting warriors. The silence was broken as the warrior on fire began screaming like in agony, struggling to put the flames out. As she gently landed on the ground, he turned towards Kiera and ran for her. The calm assassin, with a swift swing of her blade, put the warrior out of his misery as he approached.

One down, five to go, she thought to herself. They all attacked again, Kiera raised her blades and their weapons began to clash. Metal hitting against each other echoed through the room. Kiera was doing well, but with five warriors on her, she was getting tired. The one warrior swung his sword as she jumped back, and slashed her shoulder. She let out a yell as blood began running down her shoulder. While she was distracted by this, one thug ran towards her and with the hilt of his sword slammed her in the gut. And before she could even catch her breath, another ran towards her, and with a forceful punch across the face, brought her down. The rest moved for her, while the two standing tall next to her laughed as they raised their blades. She swung her arms out, almost cutting through the men's legs. Each screamed in pain as they fell to the ground. She jumped back up and impaled their heads with her weapons. She stood up straight, blood covered katars at the ready. Three down, three to go. They all began to approach.

Suddenly, it came out of nowhere; a wolf jumped on the back of one of the warriors and all Kiera heard was a crack. The two warriors turned to see what was happening. The wolf jumped back, and Kiera, taking the chance moved back a bit, looked at the wolf that had just snapped the warrior's neck.

"Iago?" she whispered to herself, as she wasn't sure. "Iago, is that you?"

No, it was not the wolf she had seen before. In fact, this was not a mere wolf at all. It stood on its two hind legs and even though it was growling at the warriors, Kiera noticed a sort of childish innocence in its eyes.

"Zethar," she smiled as she realized that the young boy, who claimed to be a master druid, had transformed into a were-wolf.

"Get him," the one warrior commanded as Zethar ran out of the room, followed by the two warriors.

Kiera stood up and turned to face the leader of the group. He had been searching the piles of treasure, as though nothing had just happened. It was like he hadn't noticed his guards leave the vault. Taking this opportunity, Kiera grabbed a small explosive device that hanged on her belt and through it with force. It traveled through the air, but was struck by a fire bolt and blew in mid air. Kiera's head moved down from the explosion and faced the leader of the thug's, who had his arm held out.

"Listen here girly," he said in a harsh tone as he turned around. "Just because I have my back towards you doesn't mean I don't know what's going on."

"So," Kiera pondered. "You're a wizard."

"No," he replied, to Kiera's surprise. "I'm just one of a kind."

The man was clearly full of himself. His clothes were dirty and cheap. His hair was scruffy. His skin was red, no doubt from the scorching sun. Yet, he spoke as though he was a god. The only thing worth looking at on this man was a bracelet he'd been wearing. It was gold, with strange markings on it. It also had a big, clear crystal in it. It seemed like a diamond, but Kiera wasn't sure.

"I see you like my prized possession," the man said, noticing Kiera staring at his bracelet.

"It looks nice on you," she said with a serious sarcasm.

"Oh, let me assure you, it's not just for show."

He blasted another fire ball, which Kiera easily dodged, and as quickly as she could, ran to strike the man. To her misfortune, dodging the katars seemed effortless to the man, moving out of the way of every shot. A pleased smirked crossed his face, which annoyed Kiera to no extent. She swung her left arm right, but the man ducked. As he stood up, she sent the arm flying back towards him, but with amazing speed, he grabbed her wrist. With a simple movement of his hand, he twisted her arm, forcing her back to turn towards him and her grip on her katar to be lost. The sound of the katar hitting the floor was loud, in this vault of silence.

"Allow me to show you another trick this bracelet can do," the man said, twisting her arm more.

Suddenly, it looked as though Kiera was having a seizure right then and there as a shock went straight through her. She shaked as her entire body felt as though she'd been struck by lighting. The shock made her drop her second katar. The man spun her around and without giving her a second of peace; the man hit her in the chest, which sent her sliding back, across the floor. She lay on her back for a moment. She caught her breath, but it felt as though a bull had just rammed into her. She climbed to her feet, to stubborn to give up. It showed in her face that she wanted to drop, but she wouldn't allow it.

"Give up," the man demanded. "And maybe I won't kill you."

"Like that's ever going to happen," Kiera replied.

"Fine! Come at me with all you've got."

"With pleasure", she said as she attacked the man.

They fought hand-to-hand combat. In actual fact, Kiera was the one fighting while the man stood there; blocking each attack like it was child's play, smacking her back certain times.

"It's hopeless," he laughed, "Why not just give up?"

"Never", she grinded her teeth, irritated she wasn't even getting a shot in. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm human," he reassured her. "I'm just one-of-a-kind"

"So I've heard. What do you want from the palace? Treasure?"

He laughed some more, and then, as quickly as he could, nailed Kiera in the stomach.

"Oh please, treasure means nothing to me."

He punched her across the face twice and the third time, she went down.

"I'm looking for something special, something only that woman knows the location of."

He kicked the downed Kiera in the stomach, and she slid across the path.

"Soon, the powers of the Prime Evils will come to this plain again and then I'll have all the treasure I want."

He walked towards her and crouched down, examining Kiera.

"Still alive?" he said as he looked at Kiera. "I'm impressed. No human has ever survived this long after my shock. Most don't survive at all. No matter. You'll be dead in a matter of minutes. But, who has the time. I'll just hurry things up."

The look of pain on her face amused him. She was to beaten to stand up. This man wasn't natural. He looked next to him and pointing outwards of a pile of treasure was a golden spear, perfectly placed for Kiera's demise. It was secured in the treasure, slanting upwards. He smirked then picked the body of Kiera. He walked towards the spear.

_Come Kiera_, she thought to herself, _Get up. Don't let him win. I could always… no, I promised myself I'd never use the power again. But I don't think I have a choice. I can't. I'm too weak._

"This is what happens when you attack me!" he prepared to throw her, send the spear through her body.

_Do something!_ Kiera thought to herself.

"Time to die!"

_NO!_

"WAIT!" Atma's voice echoed through the room. "Let her go!"

"Or what?" he replied, about to throw Kiera again.

"I'll tell you where it is," Atma caught the man's attention. "As long as you leave her alone."

"Tell me where it is or she dies."

"I'm the only one who knows its location. It's out in the desert and if you kill her, you might as well kill me too, because I won't help you"- she climbed to her feet - "And I can assure you, you'll never find it by yourself."

The man thought for a moment. With a flick of his wrists, Kiera's body fell behind the man, onto the cold floor. He moved over to Atma and grabbed her arm, pulling her close.

"But heed this warning," he threatened. "If you try and trick me, I'll leave you to rot in the desert and return here to torture everyone of these people until they beg for death" - an evil grin crossed his face - "And then I'll grant their wish."

He pulled her along and moved out of the door. Kiera tried to stand, but she was too injured. She should have used it. She should have used her powers; her un-natural powers. It was the only way to win. What ever that man is, he wasn't human. His strength was incredible. Kiera tried to keep her eyes open, but it was no use. She noticed someone walk into the room, but her sight was too blurry to identify the person. What ever he'd hit her with was hard. He even said he was surprised she was alive, but he also said not for long. It must be bad. Soon, Kiera could hold up any longer and everything began to fade, finally going black.

* * *

**Thanx for ready. Please, please review. Much appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 2: Out In The Desert

Chapter 1: Attack on Lut Gholien

**Chapter 2: Out in the Desert**

She stood there, a scared and alone little girl, in a dark, disturbing room. The four wooden walls were engulfed in darkness; the only light held by the little girl's mother. She was dressed in black robe and reading out of an old, dusty book. A very old dusty book, that looked like it had been buried for 2000 years. The mother was chanting something, and suddenly the room began to shake, as flames appeared in the middle of the room. The flames began to die as a figure emerged from the fire. Dressed in a red dress, the woman looked over to the little girl and then to the mother. They began talking, but even though their mouths were moving, the girl could not hear a thing. It was as though they had no voices. She moved closer. She was so close now, she'd have to be deaf not to hear them, but still, she heard nothing. Her mother then turned towards her, with tears rolling down her cheeks. She said something, but the little girl heard nothing. By the look of it, she seemed to say, 'I love you, but it's necessary. I'm sorry'. The little girl was confused and tried to ask why, but her mouth refused to open. The mother stood aside, and the woman, whose eyes looked like the colour of hell fire, lifted her arm. A crimson coloured portal opened beneath the little girl, and she screamed, but silence still covered the room. Hands grabbed her and began dragging her down. Her mom looked away, while the other woman watched with a smile as she struggled. The arms pulled on her, but she resisted. They were to strong and finally, the girls head was pulled under with a forceful yank.

* * *

Kiera awoke in a cold sweat, startled by the dream she had. Before she could catch her breath, she was tackled by Zethar, who hugged her tightly.

"You're alive!" he screamed in excitement as Warriv walked in.

"Ah, so you're awake I see," Warriv stated. "Welcome to my caravan."

"It's a pleasure," Kiera replied. "My name is…"

"Kiera," Warriv interrupted. "Don't worry. This young boy told me."

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"I brought you here," Zethar said, proud of himself.

Kiera smiled a bit. "Am I still in Lut Gholien?"

"Yes, we are."

Kiera listened closely when a sound outside caught her attention. It sounded like people talking, or rioting. Was the attack still going on? Kiera stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Warriv stopped her.

She noticed her equipment in a bag and began placing everything where it should be. Ninja stars on her belt, her katars in their holsters. "I'm going to see what that noise is."

"It's the people," Zethar answered.

"They've gathered at the palace to discuss the attack," Warriv added.

Kiera's expression changed as her mind traveled back to that man. She was angry and if he thought he was going to get away almost he nearly killed her, he had another thing coming. She stepped out of the caravan, to find Iago and Kasha waiting for Zethar, who appeared behind her. They walked over to the palace, where huge crowded stood, being addressed by Jerhyn. Kiera walked up to the crowd. The last time she was in a crowd this big, she was targeting someone, but she decided to focus on now and not allow her mind to drift off.

"What did they want?" a voice from the crowd questioned.

"We do not know for sure," Jerhyn answered. "But we assume they wanted the treasure. We assume they were thieves."

"You assumed wrong!" Kiera's voice came from the back. "They didn't want your treasure."

She walked forward as the crowd made way. She climbed the steps and turned to the people. They were all silent as Kiera examined them.

"What did they want then?" another voice asked.

"They wanted a special item," Kiera addressed the crowd. "One that Atma knew the location of."

"So they attacked our city for a stupid artifact?" another citizen said. "What is it?"

"I don't know what it is, but the man said something about it bringing back the prime evils."

The silence was broken as the crowd spoke among each other. It seemed panic was underway.

Jerhyn soon interrupted. "Please! What you speak of is impossible."

"I heard him say it," Kiera snapped back.

"It doesn't mean it's true," Jerhyn argued.

"And if it is?" she questioned as she looked back at the crowd. "I'm going to look for them. If anyone wishes to join me, speak now."

Everyone stayed silent for a while, thinking of what they should do. Then a voice came from the crowd. "

I will," Korlic said as he made his way to the front of the crowd and up the stares.

"They took Atma; one of my dearest friends. Now it's personal."

"I'll come too," Cylene climbed the steps. She was looking for her father, but she figured it could wait. Plus, she was becoming worried about Greiz.

"I'm up for it," Drakul followed.

"I always needed an excuse to test my skills," Zyka joined the group.

"I want to come too," Zethar, riding Iago, tore through the ground.

"Do you truly believe that these men will resurrect the Prime Evils?" Damien asked, standing in front of the crowd.

"If it was lie, why would Atma risk her life to guard a piece of treasure?" Kiera replied.

"So, it might be true," a burning hatred entered the paladin's eyes. "I swore on my life that I'll hunt down every evil in this world. I will accompany you."

Kiera smiled at the people who joined her. "Anyone else?"

The crowd was quite.

"Very well," she said, "Lets meet at the entrance tomorrow morning. That gives us time to prepare."

The seven warriors descended the stairs and walked past the crowd. Some looking at them as though they were heroes and others as though they were crazy. Which one they truly were? They didn't even know the answer to that.

* * *

_The next day…_

Kiera stood by the entrance of Lut Gholien, with two guards by her side, watching over the entrance. The sun was still rising this early in the morning. Kiera went back to what the man had said in the palace. When she caught him, she thought about how she planned to kill him. She was a peaceful person, ever since she left her clan, but she refused to let innocents be harmed. That was how she would pay the world for the lives she had taken. Cylene was the first to arrive, with a bag on her back, waking Kiera up from her day dream.

"I'm ready," she stated.

Kiera smiled. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Kiera."

"Cylene," the amazon stated. She looked down the city's path and noticed Zethar walking towards them, with Iago by his side and Kasha on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want him on such a dangerous quest?" Cylene asked. "He is, after all, only a boy."

"He saved my life," Kiera said. "He can handle himself. And besides, he'd get into a lot less trouble if I can keep an eye on him."

Cylene smiled as she turned her head, thinking of how an assassin cared for a mere boy. She'd never seen an assassin care for anyone, never-the-less a strange boy. After Zethar, Korlic and Drakul were the next to arrive, followed by Zyka and Damien arguing about whose still of battle is better.

Now that the team was there, they got through introductions, finally grabbing hold of their belongings and moving out. They traveled across the desert as the blazing sun began to rise. They ran into a few demons and creatures while crossing the sands, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. In fact, they worked quite well, despite certain differences. The all seemed to be able to handle themselves, even the young Zethar. The only real problem any of them really saw was that Drakul was extremely uncomfortable, always looking over his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Korlic asked the young necromancer.

"Not really," he replied. "It just feels like someone is watching us" - he thought for a minute then smiled - "It's probably nothing."

"You should never doubt your instincts," Korlic replied.

"My instincts weren't always the sharpest," Drakul's mind wondered.

"Maybe. But it couldn't hurt anyone to listen to them once in a while."

"You'd be surprised."

Cylene stared at Zethar as he rode Iago. She couldn't believe how this boy could trust animals and how animals trusted him so easily. It appears they would give their lives for him and vice versa. He seemed to go a head of the group along with Damien, so she decided to catch up. She walked along with Iago for a while before speaking.

"What's her name?" Cylene asked as she looked at Iago.

"It's a boy," Damien replied at the other side of Zethar.

"Finally, someone didn't call him a girl," Zethar said.

"Sorry," Cylene smiled at the child's ranting. "What's _his_ name?"

"Iago," Zethar replied.

"And the crow?"

"Kasha."

"What beautiful names."

"I think I just had déjà vu."

"Why?"

"Kiera said the same things you said. I like her, she's nice."

"She is, isn't she?"

"Too nice," Damien interrupted.

"You're optimistic," Cylene joked.

"People who are optimistic are fools," Damien replied harshly. "If you face the reality of the world, you'll see there is nothing to be optimistic about."

"A little cynical, aren't you?"

"I'm a realist."

"Oh really? And what exactly is this… um… reality you see?"

"Are you that naïve? Can you not see the filthy, dark hearted, demons that run our land? That kill and torture our kind? That destroy our towns, our lives? They all deserve to burn in hell. In fact, they deserve worse!"

"What happened?"

He seemed taken back by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone hates demons, no doubt about that. But you have a stronger hatred for them. Like it's personal. What happened?"

He stayed silent.

"Well?" Zethar became curious too.

"Nothing," he answered as he walked a head.

Kiera walked along in silence. She tried to discover everyway she could possibly torture the man who had beaten her in battle. It wans't long before she had decided that it would be best to just kill him. After all, there was no way he was human and she couldn't risk it. Still, she couldn't stop thinking about torturing him.

"You shouldn't think like that," Zyka said from behind her.

"Like what?" Kiera answered.

"Of how to torture someone," Zyka shocked the assassin. "It's not good for the mind or soul."

"How…?"

"I'm special," Zyka quickly answered. "I can sense things; thoughts, emotions, when someone's lying, memories. I can even see the future and past. Though, my gift doesn't always work so well."

"That's quite a gift."

"I know. But you know all about gifts don't you?"

Kiera didn't know how to answer such a personal question. She had never shared her gifts with anyone but her victims, who never lived long enough to tell anyone about it.

"Well?" Zyka asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kiera walked away.

Zyka smiled a bit.

"You will soon enough," she said calmly.

* * *

They continued their journey, stopping when necessary and then carrying on. Finally, it was nightfall. The desert was dark, so dark that the team could barely see their own hands in front of them. The clouds covered the moon, which didn't help ease the darkness or Drakul's suspicions that someone was following them; or at least watching.

"I think we should set up camp for the night," Cylene suggested.

No one argued. With in no time, Zyka had started a fire, which brightened the place, while Korlic began to teach Zethar how to put up a tent. Drakul had disappeared for a second, but Kiera saw him standing on a dune, looking ahead. He hadn't seemed happy all trip, as though something was bugging him.

Up on the dune, the moon light finally brightened the desert. Drakul thought of his past, or what he thinks was his past. He was in a sort of daze, much like his memories. He seemed as though he was dreaming, but he wasn't asleep. He went back in time, through his memories:

_The young Drakul walked into the room, to find a horrific sight. His mother's bloody body lay on her side staring at him, while his father's lifeless body lay on his back, watching the wooden ceiling with a horrified stare. His brother lay face down on the cold floor. They were all covered in blood. Someone had attacked his family in the middle of the night. But why spare the child, why kill his family and not him. Was he no threat? Did they not notice him? Tears ran down his face. He wanted to cry, but his big brother said only babies cry, so he held his tears back._

_Soon, Drakul's stunned state was gone when he heard a creepy distant voice, that sent shivers down his spine say, "What's wrong, Drakul. You don't need them"_

"_Don't listen to him Drakul," another voice said. He noticed this one. It was his mother, "Run Drakul. Run away from here. You'll be safe."_

"_She's lying," the creepy voice said. "She wants you to get hurt."_

"_That's not true," the mother argued. "You know I'd never hurt you."_

"_Don't believe her," the creepy voice said. "She wants you dead."_

"_No, Drakul," she replied. "He is a monster. He's trying to trick you. Don't believe him."_

"_Believe me," he said. "And you'll never be hurt again."_

"_Drakul," the mother pleaded._

"_Drakul," the creepy voice said._

"_Drakul."_

"_Drakul."_

"Drakul!" Kiera shouted for the fifth time, as she shook his shoulder, sending him out of his trace. He looked at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," he smiled a warmly. "I'm good."

"Good," she relaxed. "So tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell," he lied.

The fact was that all these warriors, with the exception of Zethar, had something in their pasts they'd wish to hide.

Soon, over the two, came Kasha, the crow. She landed on Kiera's shoulder and started crowing. The assassin and necromancer smiled and then looked at each other.

"Why'd you come?" Kiera wondered.

"Honestly?" he looked forward, onto the sands. "I don't know. Something drew me here. And what about you?"

"I just want revenge on that thug," she clenched her fists.

Kasha crowed again. "That boy's grown on you."

"You think so?" she replied, rubbing Kasha with her index finger.

"Yes."

Meanwhile, down by the camp site, metal hitting metal could be heard. Korlic had two short swords in his bag. When Zethar had told him he'd never fought with a sword before, Korlic had to teach him. There blades hit each other, Zethar with a big grin on his face, truly enjoying the sparring match.

"This is fun," the young druid said.

"I guess it is," Korlic replied, clashing blades. "I thought you'd never done this before?"

"I haven't," Zethar laughed. "I think it just comes naturally."

"Now don't get full of yourself," Korlic advised. "Loose concentration and this might happen."

Korlic's blade slide down Zethar's and as his point hit the boy's hilt; he flung the sword out of Zethar's hand.

Zethar had a shocked look on his face and then smiled as he picked up his sword.

"How'd you do that?"

Korlic laughed and explained to the boy what he'd done.

"Now you try," he instructed Zethar.

The child couldn't do it, but Korlic reassured him that it was a difficult move to do. Zethar had tried to learn as much as he could in one night. He wanted to be the greatest warrior in the world, but he would take one step at a time. They went back to sparring again as Cylene, Zyka and Damien sat around the fire watching them spar and laugh while doing it.

"Look at him," Cylene said. "He's like a kid."

"He is a kid," Damien replied.

"She's not talking about the boy, idiot", Zyka shook her head. "She means Korlic."

Cylene laughed. "What's wrong with you two? Every time you talk to each other, you insult one another."

"I just don't like sorcerers," Damien said. "They don't fight like noble warriors. Instead they hide behind their little magic tricks."

"Let's think back, shall we", Zyka got cocky. "If it weren't for my magic tricks, that Sabre Cat would have been eating you for supper right now."

They began to argue, while Cylene sat back and watched them, laughing at how they argued like a married couple. She seemed a little saddened by the thought of marriage though. She had always wanted to find the right man, but never could. Most men feel intimidated by amazon woman.

Back on the dune, Kiera and Drakul were sitting down, Kasha next to them, now laughing at each others stories. They were going mad with laughter, but eventually calmed down. They looked into each others eyes. There was something between them neither had felt in along time. They continued staring and, almost like a reflex, their heads slowly moved in and their lips almost touching. Suddenly, Kasha seemed to go mad, crowing like crazy, and took off. Kiera looked at the bird heading for camp then turned back to Drakul, who was now standing, blade drawn, with a sharp look in his eyes. She stood up. She didn't need to ask if there was trouble. The look on Drakul's face said it all. She drew her katars and they made their way down the dune.

They sparred for awhile, when all of a sudden, Zethar and Korlic were interrupted by Iago's growling. The wolf was following the floor, like there was something on the sands. He began barking, viciously at the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Korlic asked.

"I don't know," Zethar looked worried. "I can usually sense what he senses. But I don't feel anything."

Damien drew his blade and raised his shield. "Well I do and it doesn't feel friendly."

Korlic put his sword away and released his axe. Cylene and Zyka followed his lead, while Zethar with in an instant was a were-wolf. Soon, Zethar, with his animal instincts heightened began sensing the same thing as Iago.

"Anyone care to guess what it is?" Korlic shouted.

"Probably one of those giant maggot things," Zyka replied as she saw Drakul and Kiera heading for the group.

Suddenly, the sand in front of the duo blew, as though a bomb had landed beneath it, sending them to the ground.

"I change my mind," Zyka said. "Definitely not maggots. It's stranger."

"Is that your gift talking?" Kiera asked as they pulled themselves to their feet.

"You two alright?" Cylene screamed.

"We're fine", Kiera replied.

Another patch of sand blew into the air and another and another.

"What the hell?" Drakul shouted, as the explosions got more rapid. "Show yourself you coward!"

The sand stopped blowing. There was silence like nothing had just happened. If someone was staring at them, the person would think they were crazy, with there weapons out, but no one to attack. They all stayed on guard for a while, but slowly lowered their weapons.

"I wonder if we scared it away." Kiera said.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking, the sand moving like waves across the ground, all coming from a small hill of sand. Two hollow holes formed on the side of the hill facing the team as it began to rise. The holes were eyes and soon the mouth appeared, as the sand kept rising. Soon there were arms and finally, there it stood. A sand beast, with its waist connected to the desert sand, while upwards from the waist was a body, arms, a head, two eyes and a mouth. What stood in front of them looked like a giant sand golem.

"Somehow," Damien addressed Kiera, as they watched in awe, "I don't think we scared it away."

"Really?" Drakul said sarcastically.

The beast raised his left arm and brought it down towards Kiera and Drakul, who rolled to the sides, separated by the huge arm between them. The monster groaned as it lifted the other arm and attack Zethar who easily dodged the attack. Damien, using the others as distractions, ran towards the creature, and cut into its body, which easily regenerated. Two human sized arms grew from the front and began hitting Damien, until he managed to back away.

Drakul shot a bone spear at the shoulder and as it hit, a pile of sand had been blown off the monster, which was immediately replaced by more sand. Kiera used a spell to make herself faster and sped for the creature, jumping and slashing as she hit the creature's body. The speed she was going caused her to go right through the monster and lose her balance, causing her to hit the ground and roll. As she stood up, the monster swung his fists towards her and slammed her, causing her to fly away and smash into the ground.

Cylene shot arrows which just got trapped in the creature. It tried to hit her, but she was too quick. Damien and Korlic tag teamed with each other and charged the creature. An arm sprang out of the creature smacking Damien away, while another four grabbed Korlic and began to drag him into the body of sand.

Zyka, gathering energy, threw a huge fireball, which blew the monsters head clean off, helping Korlic escape. But, the attack proved useless against the creature as its head just grew back again. It opened its mouth up wide, but not to groan. A beam of sand came out of its mouth, threatening to bury Zyka, who instinctively used her shield spell. The sand hit the shield and flew off it, spreading everywhere. Zyka then absorbed the shields power and released a lightning bolt that would have blown most creatures away. Unfortunately, it went straight through the beast, not even phasing it.

"How the hell do we beat this thing?" Zyka screamed. "None of our attacks are working."

Drakul kept shooting bone spear, but the creature just regenerated itself. He tried to get closer, but was hit away by the beast, followed by Kiera who was hit away after him. They both hit the ground. Kiera immediately rose and moved to attack again, but Drakul got to his knees. He looked at the top of the dunes, where he saw a figure standing there, a figure he thought he would never see again. He knew who the figure was. A person from his past, but it was impossible for him to have been there. Drakul rubbed his eyes and when he looked again, the person was gone.

"Was that," he whispered to himself, "a sign?"

He turned towards Damien who was kneeling, breathing heavily as the others attacked. He attempted to attack again, when Drakul grabbed him.

"Do you know of any spells to destroy angered spirits?" Drakul asked the angered paladin.

"What?" Damien replied.

"Yes or no?" Drakul urged Damien for an answer. "Do you know any spells?"

"Yes", Damien answered. "Why?"

"Use it!"

Damien, a bit confused, reluctantly agreed to do something he was dead against; using a spell to win a battle. The duo pointed their blades to the monster, and began chanting their spells. Everyone turned to them and watched as Drakul's dagger began glowing a green-white colour and Damien's sword began glowing a blue-white colour. The sand beast moved for them. He was fast for his size, but not fast enough. They had completed the chants and the aura glowing around their weapons shot off plunging into the monster. In an extraordinary flash of a white-blue-green light, that illuminated the monster every few seconds, the sand golem began to sink, as the spell took effect. And as its head hit the ground, one last groan echoed through the night's sky and the flashing light inside it died out.

"How'd you know to do that?" Damien asked.

"I'll explain later," Drakul replied. "Follow me."

He ran up the dune where he had seen the person from before. He was followed by his companions. As they reached the top of the sand hill, an image they didn't expect so soon had greeted them. A camp full of tents, guards and fires was standing just a head of them. It was unbelievable that the enemy they'd set out to find was just a few feet away from their campsite. Drakul turned to see the man he'd seen earlier; the spirit that had given him a clue on how to beat the sand monster. Drakul smiled at the spirit and even though he wasn't truly there, it was good to see him again. Kiera looked at Drakul, and turned to see what he was smiling at.

"Drakul?" she caught the team's attention. "Why are you smiling at that man?"

"You can see him?" Drakul was in shock.

"Yes," Kiera said, followed by the group's agreement.

Even Zethar grunted in his wolf form, which probably meant 'yes'.

Drakul walked past Kiera and stood a few feet away from the smiling man. They stared at each other, until the man finally said, in a calm voice…

"Hello," he paused for a second, ", baby brother."

"Baby brother?" the others said in unison.

"You didn't say you had a brother," Cylene added.

"I don't…" the horrified Drakul managed, "My brother is…"

"Dead?" the man interrupted. "No, Drakul. I am very…much…alive," the man chuckled under his breath.

"Well," a voice behind the group said. "Isn't this an awkward reunion?"

The team turned around to face the woman behind them; all except Kiera. She knew all to well whose voice that was. Eventually, she turned around, only to have her worst fears confirmed and a slide show of her past flash before her eyes.

"Hello Kiera," the strange assassin said as she drew her katars. "How lovely to see you again."

Kiera examined her old enemy, looking into the eyes filled with hatred and evil. The eyes she thought she'd never see again.

* * *

**If you read this far, please let me know by review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Blast From The Past

**Chapter 3: Blast From The Past**

They fought hard and fast, just as assassins were expected to do. Their katars clashed as the thunder roared through the dark sky. Nothing lit their arena, which stood at the edge of a cliff. In truth, it was the edge of the cliff. The wind blew hard and the rain came down harder. But despite the storm, the assassins still fought hard, not allowing the lightning which struck just a few feet away to disrupt them. Five cloaked figures – one woman and four men – watched the fight as Kiera and Sheeva fought to the death. Kiera stepped back. She was young - about sixteen. Her skin was white as a ghost and she was thin…too thin. Her eyes were filled with malice and an evil that challenged the Prime Evils themselves. She looked sick and tired, as though the life was slowly being drained out of her. Sheeva, on the other hand, looked like the perfect assassin. Great build. Impeccable health. Amazing confidence. Perfect skill. The assassin of the century.

She kicked Kiera to the ground. Kiera quickly got to her feet. She was not going to allow her arch enemy to get the better of her, even if it meant herself dying. She attacked, ruthlessly, and struck at Sheeva, only to have it blocked. She struck again, but still no hit. The fight went on. The rain still fell. The thunder still roared. The lightning still struck. And the assassin still fought. The cloaked figures stood perfectly still. If Kiera and Sheeva didn't know any better, they would have thought they were just statues. But, that was their job. To watch. Not speak. Not interfere. Not guide. Just watch. Watch and see who comes out on top… and who dies.

Finally, Kiera got the upper hand. Her eyes were glowing red, though she hid it from the audience. Even so, Sheeva had seen it and had noticed the great improve meant in Kiera's skill. The confidence that Sheeva had once possessed had now dispersed. Kiera had her backing towards the cliff's edge and wasn't giving her the chance to move. Desperately, she tried to knock Kiera back, but to no avail. In truth, it was Kiera who knock Sheeva back, sending her stumbling. Before she could steady herself, Kiera kicked her back once more, sending off the cliff and down into the ocean, which crashed against the rock wall. Kiera looked over and confirmed it. Sheeva was dead.

* * *

That was the event that took place seven years before. Shortly after that victory, Kiera had left her clan and moved around ever since. She thought she had killed Sheeva that night, but her thoughts meant nothing, now that Sheeva was standing in front of her. It the middle of the desert, Sheeva stood in front of Kiera, her wicked smile showing she hadn't forgot her defeat to Kiera. She hadn't changed much. In fact, she hadn't changed at all. Everything about her was the same. She wore plain, black, sleeveless top and tight black pants. A hollowed out stick, with a dart in it no doubt, hung from her belt along with throwing knives. Her black hair had been cut short. Very short. From behind, she could pass for a boy. Her eyes were as dark as her hair and showed a confidence that Kiera had never forgotten.

"How have you been?" Sheeva asked.

"You're dead," Kiera managed.

"Is that all you people can say?" Kiera had almost forgotten about Drakul's brother. "She's just as alive as I am?"

His brother seemed like your typical necromancer. Pale, lifeless. He was, however, quite a handsome man, but very pale. He also seemed to ooze arrogance, which annoyed Kiera, and everyone else, to know extent. He had short, pitch-black hair and wore a black outfit; black shirt, black jacket, black pants, black boots and… It was at that point Kiera had noticed something strange. Both Sheeva and the necromancer were wearing bracelets on their wrists. They were identical to the bracelet the leader of the bandits had. Gold, strange markings and a clear gem in the middle – it seemed flawless. It was at least worth ten times more than anything else they had on. But why had they had these matching bracelets? Did it give these two extraordinary abilities like the thug had? Or was it something else?

"What are you doing here Sheeva?" Kiera ignored.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sheeva drew her katars. "I've come to kill you."

"And you, Na-" Drakul was stopped.

"Don't call me by my birth name," his brother said. "I am now Necros."

"Necros?"

"Why not? I am the greatest necromancer in the world. You saw what I did, didn't you?"

"The sand golem was you?" Damien spoke.

"Correct paladin," Drakul said with a great amount of disgust. "Now, let's get down to business. You plan to stop us, so we have to kill you. It's a shame really. But…" he shrugged, "…you got to do what you got to do."

"What's this about?" Korlic demanded. "And where's Atma?"

"Down there," Necros gestured towards the camp.

Kiera readied her katars. "Get down to that camp and get Atma. I trust Drakul and I can take care of this?"

"Got that right," Drakul drew his dagger.

The group felt like arguing, but they had a feeling that Drakul and Kiera needed to deal with this alone. Without a word, they moved for the camp. The assassin or necromancer didn't try to stop them. In fact, they smiled, as though they thought the warriors were going to die down there.

"How frightening," Sheeva taunted. "A little dagger and some katars."

With that, she attacked, swiping at Kiera. Kiera jumped over Sheeva and slid down the sand dune, towards her own camp, where they could fight alone. She turned as she reached the bottom to find Sheeva coming from the air. As she landed, she swiped the katar, again, at Kiera's head. She ducked and then jumped, dodging Sheeva's leg which tried to trip her. Sheeva quickly rose and her blade met with Kiera's. She smiled. Kiera wasn't going to make this easy, but Sheeva would not rest until she had her revenge. And she will have her revenge. She was sure of that much.

Drakul stood at the top of the dune, watching his brother. Or, at least watching the man claiming to be his brother. No. There was no mistaking it. Drakul could sense it. The man in front of him was indeed his brother. Necros didn't wait as he shot a white blast at Drakul, who easily deflected it into the ground.

"What's going on here?" Drakul asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Power." Necros gave a straight forwards answer. "What else my dear brother?"

"I don't want to fight you." Drakul lowered his guard.

Necros smirked. "That's fine by me. It just means you'll die faster."

There was no mistaking it. The body that stood in front of him was his brother. But the person who controlled it was not. Drakul wasn't crazy after all. His brother, at least the one he knew, had died years ago. This was just a look-a-like with evil intentions.

* * *

They walked down the dune. They didn't even try to be quiet. Truthfully, there was no point. No one in the camp had noticed. They were all running around. Their tents were all set up in rows, perfectly aligned. There were fires lighting the area. Buckets and barrels were all over. They had obviously been carried there by the five caravans and horses pulling them. There were cages attached to the caravans, no doubt a prison for the hostages. Men with swords ran around everywhere. And then they saw it; a long log plunged into the ground, with Atma tide to it. Her legs looked as though they were about to break from standing so long and it looked like they had given her no water at all, and in the desert that's not a good sign. They made their way down; four warriors, a wolf, a crow and a were-wolf. They arrived at the first tent, only to be stopped by two guards.

"I'm sorry," the one guard said (even if he didn't mean it). "But you'll have to go back."

They found it odd that they were being followed, yet these guards knew nothing about them. They ignored the guards and tried to walk past, only to see both guards raise their blades. Damien and Korlic glanced at each other and then all hell broke loose, as everyone witnessed the duo take down the guards. They ran in, trying to get to Atma, but they realized there were too many men. The only way they were getting to the hostage was to take everyone else down. Korlic made quick work of most of the soldiers who approached him. Take their heads off with one swing, or knocking them down. Zethar, Iago and Kasha worked hand in hand. Kasha distracted the enemies, while Iago and Zethar took them out.

Zyka and Damien seemed to find that they'd split from the team. Damien sliced through the on-coming enemies, while Zyka used her magic to blow the enemies away. She knocked a few enemies down with her staff, but her magic was her greatest weapon. Damien turned to strike an enemy, but Zyka got to him first, blowing Damien back.

"Watch it, sorceress!" he scowled. "Your cowardly strategy will kill us."

"Get over yourself," she replied calmly.

Cylene seemed to be the only one able to get to Atma. She jabbed her spear into the enemy, taking them down. She kicked some into the fires, causing them to catch a light, throwing others into barrels. She dodged some attacks and finally reached Atma. A soldier attacked her. She used her spear to deflect his attack and made quick work of him. She picked up the sword and swung it for the ropes that tied Atma. She was so close, but another sword blocked hers. Without a thought, she used her spear to attack the warrior, but it was blocked by the man shield. He kicked her away. She stumbled back and stood ready – sword in the one hand, spear in the other. She glanced at the man and was shocked to find who stood in her way.

"Nice to see you again," he said with a smirk.

It was then she realized that there was a traitor in Lut Gholien. "Greiz."

* * *

Kiera struck at Sheeva, who dodged with no problem. Kiera and Sheeva clashed blades, moving quickly and swiftly. She attacked just as she did all those years ago, viciously. Kiera was not going to allow her to escape this time. She slashed at her feet, but Sheeva jumped back.

"Why don't you use your powers?" Sheeva taunted.

Kiera didn't answer. Her eyes began to glow red and he speed picked up, kicking Sheeva down. She slid across the sand. Sheeva got to her feet, but Kiera was already up to her, trying to cut her. Her speed was incredible, but suddenly, Sheeva seemed to dodge faster. Kiera suddenly couldn't touch her. She seemed to become as fast as Kiera, which was impossible.

"What's wrong?" Sheeva asked. "Can't touch me?"

"Impossible," Kiera said. But then it came to her. "Your bracelet."

"You always were the smart one." Sheeva attacked.

Meanwhile, at the top of the dune Drakul deflected another blast. He ran for his brother and attacked with his dagger. It was odd, but Necros seemed to be as skilled as an assassin in hand-to-hand combat. He tried to disarm Drakul, but the younger brother refused. He took his dagger into his other hand as Necros grabbed his one arm, which previously held the dagger. He tried to strike at Necros, but he blocked the second arm. Drakul kneed his brother in the stomach. He tried to strike again, but Necros grabbed his arm and twisted him around. Drakul grabbed the dagger with his free hand and jabbed it into Necros's leg. The necromancer screamed as Drakul backed away, holding his dagger for a second strike. Drakul grinned as his brother's pain as Necros held his leg. Suddenly, to Drakul's surprise, Necros began to laugh. He stood up straight and his wound immediately began to heal.

"What the hell?" Drakul was shocked.

Necros continued to laugh. "Would you like to try that again?"

* * *

Damien struck an enemy's heart and kicked him down. Zyka kicked one in the head, as she froze five more, making quick work for Damien. Zyka smirked at the fact Damien killed five men with the help of magic, but he just granted and continued to attack. They backed away.

Korlic and Zethar struck more enemies down. It seemed that they didn't stop coming. They wouldn't stop. The ground became littered with their bodies. Sooner or later, they'd run out of men, but it seemed later. Much later.

Cylene and Greiz struck swords. They fought; spinning, dodging and swinging. They attack each other again, this time Cylene managed to cut Greiz.

He scowled. Cylene smiled. "Did that hurt?"

"No," he grunted and then attacked again.

"Why Greiz?" Cylene asked as she attacked.

"Why what?" Greiz blocked and countered.

Cylene jumped back. "Why betray Lut Gholien?"

"I'm a mercenary. I go where the money takes me."

"Faith in money will get you no where." She attacked again.

* * *

Kiera couldn't believe it. Sheeva was dodging all over her attacks. She was as fast as Kiera, and Kiera's power was running low. She slashed at Sheeva, who dodged. Sheeva returned the attack. Kiera spun back, barely dodging it. In fact, the blade had cut her cheek. They stared at each other from a moment before they struck each other.

"You've gotten better," Sheeva said.

Kiera dodged an attack. "Not too bad yourself."

At the dune, Drakul was still trying to hurt Necros, but every cut just healed. Drakul tried to attack, but Necros grabbed his arm with one hand and his neck with another. Drakul tried to free his hand, while using the other to try and get his neck free. He fell to his knees as his airways began to close. He couldn't breath. His brother was strong. Too strong. For a human at least. Drakul dropped his dagger as he began to fade out. He then thought about what his brother had done before with the sand. How'd he do it? The spirits. This desert was riddled with angered spirits. And if Necros could control them, so could Drakul. The sand behind Necros blew. He released his grip, enough to allow Drakul to back away. He got to his feet. Necros laughed. He held out his hand and, slowly, five mini-sand golems formed. But Drakul had other ideas. He concentrated and the sand beasts exploded. Necros's smile died.

"You always did learn quickly," Necros said annoyed. He then smiled. "But I've been doing this for over five years."

A great aura began to surround him. No, not an aura. It was green, but not energy. It was the spirits. A strange mixture of green and blue. The skeletons could be made out in the force. Drakul sensed an unbelievable amount of power. And then it grew. A whirlwind of spirits. They approached Drakul, and before he knew it, they hand surrounded him. Looking at it from the outside, he could barely be seen. Kiera kicked Sheeva down, in an attempt to help Drakul. But the spirits had other plans. Drakul held out his arms, concentrating, trying to stop the spirits, but his brother had control. Despite how hard he tried, it was clear that his brother was superior. A ghoulish roar was heard. It seemed as though it was an echo, so far, but yet it was very close. The sands rose, but not to form a monster. No. It rose for a different purpose. By the time Kiera had arrived, it was too late. The spirits had dispersed. The whirlwind was gone. And Drakul was buried beneath the sands.

"No," Kiera screamed. But, before she could help, she felt a tinge in the back of her neck. Sheeva had shot the dart that was in the hollowed stick and it struck Kiera. It wasn't to kill. It was sedate. Kiera's head began to spin and just like that, she was on the ground, unconscious.

"Time to die," Necros said.

"No," Sheeva stopped him. "I want her alive. She must see me come to power before I kill her."

"That's not very wise," Necros stated.

Sheeva gave a deadly look. "I'm not wise."

* * *

Zyka, Damien, Korlic and Zethar had all backed up into the middle of the camp. They were surrounded, but they still fought to win.

Cylene, on the other hand struck at Greiz, who dodged. He hit back, his sword being deflected off hers. She was getting tired. This man was well trained and se needed to save her friends as well as Atma. She attempted to attack, but he dodged. She swung again, but he blocked with his shield. He hit her with the bottom of his sword. She attacked again, but he knocked her with the shield. She seemed to be dazed. He smacked the side of her head with the flat side of the sword and she fell to the ground. Unconscious.

"Quickly," Greiz roared. "To the caravans! And take the hostages with you!"

Some men listened and began moving, while others stood where they were; surrounding the four remaining warriors. They all smiled diabolically, like they were planning the best possible way to torture their enemies.

"Any one got an idea?" Zyka asked, clearly outnumbered.

"No," Korlic said. "You?"

"We could always use your magic," Damien mocked.

"Shut it," Zyka replied.

While they contemplated what to do, Zethar was already on top of it. They had not noticed the were-wolf began to glow a bright green as he gathered energy from the earth. Druids controlled the earth and nature and when stating he was a master druid, Kiera refused to believe. But, even if she wasn't watching, he would prove it. He growled and then let out and amazing howl, that traveled miles across the desert. The earth had heard the cry for help and the ground began to shake. The fear grew in the soldiers as they made it to towards the caravans. The ground seemed to despise them as the sand began swallowing human's whole. The soldiers all screamed in horror as they were eaten by the desert. They climbed into the caravans and while most got away, one caravan was not so lucky. The entire caravan crumbled as it was taken underground with its riders and passengers. In fact, the only things that weren't sucked down were the horses. So, it was quickly. The thugs had retreated and Zethar a reverted back to human. His power had been drained and he had hit the ground and passed out. They examined him, but he was fine. Just tired. They looked around. Everyone was gone. Everything had calmed down. The fires had died after the sand had buried them. The tents and barrels had gone down to. The horses, creatures of nature, were the only things left of the thugs. Anything else had gone. Besides broken piece of wood and the odd weapon here and there, it seemed as though the thugs were never here.

Cylene had been taken along with Atma. Zyka could sense that another member was gone. She ran up to the dune. Kiera was missing and so was Drakul. She continued searching for the duo, but she feared she was too late.

"What now?" Damien asked. "We lost them."

There was not a soul in sight. Lights were out. Caravans were gone. No one could be found.

"Kasha," Zethar called out weakly to the crow. "Follow them!"

She heard and obeyed. She took off in the direction the caravans went. The rest helped Zethar to his feet. As long as he was on the sand, he'd be up and about quickly. Still, they gave him some water and told him to sit down.

"What's the plan?" Damien asked.

"The plan is we follow them," Korlic commanded. "They have Atma and now Cylene. They most probably…"

He was interrupted by shouting for Zyka. "Get up here!"

She seemed panicked. Korlic and Damien ran up, leaving Iago to guard his master. They got to the top, only to see Zyka tugging at an arm sticking out of the sand. It didn't take them long to register it was Drakul. They all moved for him. They pulled and dug. Korlic and Damien finally managed to get him out of the sand. The pulled him up and laid him on the ground. They checked his chest. It came as a shock. It seemed as though everything had gotten colder. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. Drakul was dead.

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please tell me what you think. I'd love to keep writing, but I need to know if people are reading. **


	5. Chapter 4: The Rock Fortress

**The fourth chapter. Enjoy. And please tell me what you think. Read and review**

**Chapter 4: The Rock Fortress**

He awoke. The room was dark. Was it even a room? Just darkness. A dark world. A black realm, covered in shadows. It was cold. But then again, it didn't matter. The cold never did affect Drakul. He, as a matter of fact, loved the cold. He didn't dare move. He didn't know which way to go. Or which way to get back. Where was he? Was he alone? No. Someone else was here. But who? And then it happened. A dim light took form and there she stood, in front of him. He didn't know why she was there? When was the last time he saw her? The camp site. Fighting that other assassin. That's right. He was fighting Necros. He lost. He was buried underneath the sand. He couldn't get out. He was killed. But why was Kiera here. Had she died as well? No. It was strange, but he could sense her life force. She walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Drakul asked.

"I'm here to help," she answered.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" he asked.

She nodded. "But your spirit is still on the mortal plain. I don't know how, but I can bring you back."

"What do you mean?"

"I have strange powers," she manged to say. She seemed to be struggling, but continued. "One of them is that I can create an empathy link. I've only done it once before, but it had disastrous results."

"Why?"

"I didn't know the full effects of the link?" she began to slowly fade. "We don't have much time. Just to be here is taking a great amount of power. Decide now. Take the empathy link or not. It'll let you live, but with a price."

"What price?"

"I'll explain when we see each other again. If we…no, we will she each other again. Yes or no?"

Drakul thought. She was fading quickly. "Okay."

She grabbed his hand and a blinding light flashed. And everything went dark again. But this, Drakul was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Kiera woke with a start. She was in a cage. A moving cage. The sun was blaring. It was morning and they were still moving. Where were they taking her? She turned to her right to see Atma past out in the other cage. She looked dead. But Kiera could tell she was still alive.

"Finally," someone spoke from the left. "I thought you were dead."

Kiera turned. "Cylene."

"Yeah," Cylene said. "Where they taking us?"

"I was hoping you had the answer," Kiera replied. Then she suddenly remembered her link. "Drakul!"

"What about him?" Cylene asked.

Kiera ignored the question. She thought long and hard, concentrating on Drakul. He was dead, but she could bring him back. The only problem is that once he's back, the empathy link will form and then they will have a whole new set of rules between one another. But, to save his life…maybe it would be worth it.

* * *

Zethar woke up. He was sitting up. He hadn't even remembered falling asleep. Had he used so much power the night before? No matter. He was awake now. He stood up, only to be greeting with sad faces. Zyka had been crying. Korlic just looked sad. But Damien showed no emotion. If was sad over Drakul's end, he didn't show it. Drakul lay in the middle of them; cold, pale, lifeless. Zethar walked over to them.

"We can still get them," Zethar said. "We can make them pay. Kasha…"

They stopped him. He looked over at the tent. Kasha was there. She had lost them. There was no way to know where they had gone. He fell to the ground. He knew the truth. They had failed. Two team members were gone. One was dead. There were no leads. But, then again, there were never any leads. Fate had lead them to the camp of the enemy. He stood. He was about to say something when Zyka gasped. Damien also had a strange look on his face.

"What?" Korlic asked.

"Do you feel that?" Zyka asked Damien. "It wasn't there before."

"No," Damien said. "It wasn't."

"What?" Zethar begged.

"His life force," Zyka answered. "It's back. I can feel it. It's growing."

Drakul slow opened his eyes. The sunlight hurt them as he looked into the sky, but he still smile. He was alive. Kiera had done it. He was sure it was her. He blinked a couple of times. He sat up and looked around. He smiled at the team who were so shocked they couldn't speak.

"Why you all so sad?" Drakul joked. "It's so depressing."

Zethar and Zyka smiled with relief. Korlic laughed a bit. Even Damien showed an expression which resembled happiness. Drakul looked around. He didn't ask. He just knew. He could feel it. He could feel her. And what she felt.

"They took Kiera, didn't they?" His face changed to a serious expression.

"And Cylene." Zyka looked to the ground.

"Then what are we waiting for," Drakul stood up. "Let's go get them?"

"We don't where they are," Zethar said. "Kasha couldn't find them."

Drakul pointed. "They went that way."

"And you know this how?" Damien questioned.

"I just do," he replied. "Kiera can explain more when we find her."

"I don't know," Korlic said. "It's very unlikely that you'll know the exact direction."

"It's also unlikely that someone just dies and wakes up again, but he did it," Zyka defended. "I'm with him."

Drakul looked to Korlic with pleading eyes. "We don't have a better idea, do we?"

Korlic seemed deep in thought. "Fine. We need to move fast. Who knows what's happening to them."

* * *

The thug's leader stared out of a huge hole in the rock wall. The hole acted as some form of window. It looked across the desert as the sun began to set. Nightfall was coming. He seemed to be in a throne room, if one could call it that. A huge chair, resembling a throne, stood by itself. It had been carved from rock. The rock itself was extremely strong, a light-brownish colour and had survived for nearly five thousand years. The circle it was on was higher than the rest of the surface. Three steps lead down from the throne's area. Handles mounted to the walls held wooden torches which brightly lit the room. The flames flickered as the wind blew every now and again. It was strange that this place had been abandoned. It was quite clear some form of tribe once resided here. The leader was lost in his thoughts, until Sheeva and Necros finally marched in through a semi-circle in the wall which acted as a door way.

"What?" he asked rudely.

"The amazon and assassin are in the prison, your lordship," Necros informed.

"Anything else?"

"Yes…" Sheeva seemed unsure to tell him. "Um… Saxon has escaped, my lord."

He was quiet for a minute. It worried the duo. "You said there was an assassin. The one I fought?"

"Yes." Sheeva answered.

"Where'd the amazon come from?"

"She was with the assassin," Necros answered. "It appears Lut Gholien has sent warriors after you."

"How many?"

"Seven."

"And we have two here?"

"Yes." Sheeva answered. "We believe that they, as well as Atma, will draw the others to us, so that we may kill anyone standing in our way."

"The troops have already taken posts," Necros added.

The man smiled, but it wasn't pleasant. "Kill the assassin. I don't want her alive. She's too much of a risk"

"I'll go," Sheeva said.

"Take Necros with you!"

"But…"

"Don't question my orders! This assassin is unnatural. Don't over-estimate yourself."

Sheeva seemed to be extremely angered by that comment. To think that people still thought Kiera to be stronger than her. It was enough to make her blood boil. But, she would not argue.

"Yes, my lord." She left – stormed out – with Necros.

* * *

They walked for a little while after taking a break. It wasn't long before they would reach their destination. Drakul had already explained what he had seen when dead. Every thought he was crazy, but didn't (not even for a minute) think he had dreamed it. It didn't take them long to reach their destination. They prepared to climb the last dune, when they saw an old man come over it. He was about fifty and the years seemed to be taking their toll on his face. He used a walking stick, though it seemed as though he could still go a few more years without it. He was wearing very old cloths and had a sack with him, carrying something that seemed heavy.

"Hello young ones," the old man spoke. He seemed very relaxed. Almost at peace with the world. "And what you five doing so far out in the desert."

"We're looking for a strange group of people," Korlic replied.

"Let me guess," he said, "They have three of your friends."

"That's too good for a guess, old man." Damien placed his hand on the handle of his sword.

The man laughed. "I guess it is. They're over that dune. But the Rock Fortress is heavily guarded. I'd by cautious if I were you."

"Who are you?" Zyka asked.

"Just an old man." He began walking again. "Be careful in there."

He continued walking, until the group couldn't see him anymore. They found him to be a strange, but right. They went over the dune. The sun had completely set by now, but they could see it clearly because of the torches. It was a mountain, but with openings all over, with fires shining out of them. Guards could be seen crossing the openings in the walls – which were windows – and the place looked huge, stretching across a large amount of the mountain. It must have been hard to build and extremely large. It seemed to house a small army. Men patrolled in and out. There were five levels, that much was obvious. How vast they were inside was a mystery. It appeared that they'd have to break in some way.

"If only we had an archer and some rope," Korlic said. "Then we could get in from top and bottom. Keep their forces separated. Oh well, we can get in from the bottom, but we'll have to fight."

Drakul turned around a saw something hostile towards humans. He smiled. He had never been so happy to see demonic creatures before. But they would help him.

* * *

Kiera needed to get out. They had placed her into a small, square room. No table. No chair. No food or water. A small window too high for anyone. And a metal-barred door. She needed to escape. Cylene was down the hall and Atma was gone. They had obviously taken her somewhere else in their base. But she didn't need to escape. To get out, all she had to do was looked like she had escaped. Plus, with Drakul and the gang outside, they would surely make a noise. She went to the corner closest to the door and climbed the wall, ending up in the top corner, holding her self up on the rocks sticking out of the wall. It was easy than expected. She had done this on a smooth surface once before. The fact that she had things to hold onto just made more help for her. It didn't take long for the guard to realize she wasn't in her cell. In a panic, he rushed in. She dropped behind and within a moment, snapped his neck. She grabbed his sword and moved out. It was a normal corridor. A table stood at the end with a dagger plunged into it. The guard must have been bored. She grabbed the dagger and moved the other way, towards steps that curved upwards. They were uneven, but they were there. She arrived at Cylene's cell after getting the keys and unlocked it.

"How'd you…" Cylene stood.

"Escaping is my second nature." Kiera throw the sword to her. "You know how to use a sword?"

Cylene handled it quite skillfully and then grinned. "I'll manage."

Kiera smirked. "Let's go."

* * *

The two guards patrolling the roof of the fortress didn't see it coming. Drakul and Zyka had just dropped on top of them, killing them each in their own way. It was a surprise indeed, even to the group. Drakul was proud of himself. Killing those two vultures and then resurrecting them so they could drop them onto the roof was the best idea Drakul had ever had. And the vultures were surprisingly strong. Who knew? He made sure they fell back into their eternal sleep on the rooftop. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling he'd need them again and the closer they were, the easier it was for him to bring them back. They turned to the corner of the roof. A circular whole with spiral stairs which lead down was what greeted them. They descended into the building.

* * *

Zethar collapsed in front of the door. Exhausted. At least that's what the guards thought. It had been Korlic's plan. Not many guards were around. Three of them surrounded him. To them, he was just a lost child wandering the desert. It was too late for them when they realized the truth. Korlic and Damien had already struck, hard and fast, taking out the guards. They moved inside. Corridors lead in all directions. The ones that lead forward seemed to travel all the way into the mountain, with no end in sight. They would split up. Damien took the right, leading to stairs, while Korlic and Zethar went straight, deeper into the mountain.

* * *

Kiera climbed down the stairs. This place was way too big. Cylene and Kiera had split up. She snuck around, carefully. Guards came around corners only to find her; the last thing that they'd ever see. She moved cautiously, around the building. Some men she dodged. Others she killed. She found a hole in the ground, leading to the bottom floor and more guards found her.

"After her!" They shouted and pointed. The silence that helped her was broken. The man's voice must have echoed through the building, because suddenly, the guards could be heard from all directions. She jumped down the hole. It was her only choice. But now they had seen her. It was official…the enemy was in the fortress.

* * *

Zyka and Drakul moved along the fifth floor, but jumped from fright as a horn blared through the building. Their forces had realized they were here It was time to fight. They walked for a while. Men came from all sides, but they were dealt with quickly. They continued walking. Still no sight of anyone important. A few mores guards were taken down easily. Ironic that their fort would be their graves. They continued.

"What is all this about?" Zyka asked. "How can one man make The Prime Evils return?"

"There are a lot of mysteries in this world," Drakul responded. "Best thing to do is not ask questions."

"But I need to kno…" she howled as the ground cracked beneath her feet. "Ouch!"

She had hit the ground on her back side. Drakul looked through the whole. He couldn't help but laugh.

"You okay?"

"Peachy," she said, but she was clearly annoyed. "Stupid fossil. I hate old buildings. I'm fine. Carry on. We'll cover more ground this way."

"Fine by me," Drakul said. "Just don't fall again."

She grunted. "Like that was my fault."

* * *

Korlic took another man down. They had some how made it to the third floor already and the men just kept coming, but they ran around the corners right into their attacks. This place gave Zethar a strong head ache. There were twists and turns that no one could predict. No wonder so many soldiers were falling in their own home. How could they have possibly known what was around the next corner? The next three guards certainly proved the theory as they fell to Korlic's axe. A horn went off again, echoing through the base. It was as though they were calling for back-up, but Korlic just took them down. Zethar had to just stand there. The soldiers kept coming; pouring out of the tunnels. To make matters worse, Iago and Kasha had decided it would be wise to run away and up the stairs. Zethar went after them. By the time Korlic had realized what had happened, Zethar was gone and he was still being attacked.

* * *

Damien ran. It was harder now. The guards knew they were in. They jumped from all corners, attacking the paladin and, even though there were some close calls, he took them down. He stabbed and slashed his enemies harshly; treating them like the demons he despised so much. He saw that he was coming up to a doorway. That's what it looked like. He needed to find out what it was. He moved quickly, but men still stood in his way. He smirked. No matter. He'd get to the doorway. One way or another.

* * *

Cylene walked down the corridor. She had taken down a few enemies, but even though they were alerted, few were on the fifth floor. It was odd, but she wasn't complaining. She was use to fighting a lot. And then she heard it…footsteps. Heading around the corner. As he turned, she swung for the head. Drakul ducked and the sword hit the wall, causing dust to fall. She swung down and he moved back.

"It's me!" he screamed.

She lowered her weapon. "Drakul?"

"The one and the same."

"Sorry. You came?"

"Of course we did. Now let's get going. This place is like a maze."

* * *

Korlic entered the giant room. A throne stood in front of him. The leader of the thugs sat on it. He seemed bored and made no attempt of retaliation as Korlic entered. It actually annoyed Korlic how calm he was. He hadn't even reached for a sword – and he had two at his disposal. Four guards were in the room. They seemed well trained, but Korlic could take them on. The attacked Korlic, but were brought down easily. He looked at the leader; a deep hatred burnt inside of him. He wanted to kill him. The man still hadn't budged. Was Korlic not a threat to him?

"Where's Atma?" Korlic demanded.

The leader ignored his question.

Korlic grabbed a sword, having two weapons now. "Who are you?"

Silence.

"Answer me!"

"I am Maxon," the leader stood. "But everyone calls me Max."

"I don't give a damn. Where's Atma?"

The man exhaled. It was clear he was bored. "On the floor above." He drew two broad swords. "All my life, I have served with loyalty. And for what? Nothing. Well soon, I shall have my own power. And I cannot allow you to disrupt my progress. I will kill you here and now."

Korlic readied his weapons. "So be it."

Korlic had no idea why this man was so calm, but he would have to be careful while fighting. Because this man wasn't normal. That much, he could see.

* * *

Zyka had found Zethar and the animals wondering the fourth floor. They were trying to find their way back down, but it seems that they took a very wrong turn and ended up going deeper into the mountain. Who ever built this place had a lot of time on their hands.

"You should be more observant," Zyka told him.

"Like you know where we are," Zethar replied.

"Touché," Zyka replied.

The continued moving on together. It didn't take them long to figure they were lost, travelling deeper into the building. But, it was necessary, for they soon came across a doorway and a voice. Two voices.

"Where is it?" the man asked.

"Go to hell!" Atma spat.

"Why you little…" He was about to hit her.

"That's enough!" Zyka warned.

The man turned. It was Greiz. "You meddling fools again. Beat it. I've got business to attend to."

Zyka swung her staff. Normally, nothing would have happened, but because he was so unfocused, Greiz felt the full force of her telekinesis and hit the wall hard. He hit and the ground and stayed there; he didn't move. Zethar and Zyka rushed over to Atma. They untied her quickly. Finally, they were able to leave. At least, that's what they thought. Greiz had other plans. He stood at the door. Waiting. Sword drawn, shield in one had.

"Let us go and we won't hurt you," Zyka threatened.

He laughed. "Try it."

"Atma," Zyka ordered, "stay behind us!"

What else could they do? Zethar drew his short sword. This would be his first battle in human form, but he had Zyka by his side. He's sure they would win. At least… he hoped they would.

* * *

They came to the front of the fifth floor. They could see the desert through the opening. It was quite beautiful. They stared at it. Drakul seemed mesmerized by the night's stars, spread across the sky, like another world in the heavens. He could picture himself with someone, lying on the sand, staring at them. One person came to mind. He didn't know why, but he felt closer to her. There was a special connection – and he seriously doubts it's the empathy link.

"What you thinking about?" Cylene asked.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Kiera?" Cylene guessed. "And don't try to lie."

"Yes mom," he joked. "I don't know. There's just something mysterious about her."

"You have no idea," a voice came from behind them. "But that's a sweet thought none-the-less."

It was Sheeva. And Necros. They walked out of the one corridor. They moved slowly and carefree, as they though were on a midnight stroll at the beach. This entire army seemed full of themselves. But then Necros saw Drakul properly. He seemed surprised at the sight of his younger brother, who just grinned at the chance of revenge.

"I thought I killed you?" Necros said as though it meant nothing.

"No such luck," Drakul lied. He had indeed died. He just came back.

Necros shrugged. "No matter. I'll finish the job now."

"No way, Necros!" Sheeva stepped in front of Drakul. "You had your chance. You can take the girl. I'm tired of fighting inferior females."

"Watch it," Cylene warned.

"Oh, I'm shivering," Sheeva mocked as she readied her weapon. She turned to Drakul "I think I'll kill you quickly. I'm not in the mood to play."

"Freak," Cylene said loud enough for them to hear.

Cylene raised her sword. Drakul drew his dagger. It was time to battle.

* * *

Kiera walked through a door. She had guards coming from all sides. It seemed as though she had entered the arena. It was a huge circle area. The furthest half had seats all around, divided in the middle by a throne of some sort. The part of the semi-circle she'd come through had two floors of corridors leading back in all directions, where the men were all coming from. There were ladders at the side for the second floor corridors. The roof, which was just after the second floor was open, letting the moon light in. But the torches already lit the place, so it was not needed. The walls to the seats were smooth and high, so the contestants couldn't climb then. Each doorway had a gate, which would obviously be locked. She was definitely in an arena.

And then came the guards which surrounded her; at least twelve or thirteen of them. She was in the middle of the arena and they came at all sides. She would have fought them, but then she thought. No one was watching. She didn't have to fight. All she had to do was use her secret. Her powers. She closed her eyes and concentrated. It was hard, but she managed. An invisible power seemed to surround her and the men could tell. She opened her eyes and they were bright red. Then came the power. The men began to bleed. From the nose, the mouth, the ears and the eyes. They howled in pain as they bled out. There throats clogged up and they stopped breathing. They fell to their knees. Their bodies felt as though they were on fire. In fact, they seemed to be. An invisible fire. Their skins began to burn in patches all over. They tried to scream, but nothing. They just suffered and suffered and suffered. They were in agonizing pain. There was only one word for this kind of death and power…demonic. It seemed evil and Kiera showed no remorse. Granted, it wasn't easy to show any emotion when using the power, but it didn't change the way it looked. Evil. Heartless. And then they died. They hit the floor, lifeless.

Her eyes stopped glowing. The energy dispersed. She looked at her victims, but couldn't bare it. She turned away towards the doorways and that's when Damien appeared, jumping from the second floor. She smiled, but it quickly faded as she saw his expression. She approached him

"Damien…"she wanted to explain.

"Demon!" he swung at her.

She backed away. And then she realized that he saw everything. Everything. "You don't understand."

"No human could do that," he shouted. "What was your plan? Kill us all and blame it on the other side."

"What are you? A conspiracy theorist?"

"You're a demon. Demons live to kill."

"I'm not a demon."

He raised his sword. "Don't bother! Tonight, I shall slay you."

"Don't do this, Damien. You're wrong. I can explain."

"Explain it to my blade."

He was done talking. He knew what he had seen and no human, no mage, could do what she had done. He sensed it. Its power was demonic. He had told Cylene that something was wrong with her. And now he knew what it was. Kiera was a demon. It was the only logical explaination.

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please tell me what you think. I'd love to keep writing, but I need to know if people are reading. **


	6. Chapter 5: New Enemies

**Chapter 5: New Enemies**

"Damien, please stop!"

Kiera dodged another attack from the angered paladin. She lied to him about the worst thing possible…her identity. Who…or what she really was. She dodged again and then clashed her dagger with his sword. She pushed him back and then kicked him away. But he just kept coming, no matter what. She dodged another attack. She refused to attack back…at least for now. She flipped back, avoiding an upper-cut from the shield. She jumped back some more, until she was near the wall. She dodged another attack and pushed him back, before running up the wall. To anyone else, that would have been impossible, but with the help of her powers, it was simple. He, on the other hand, had some trouble, but managed to follow. Eventually, he got onto the audience seats of the arena. He stood ready.

"Let me explain," she pleaded.

"You're a demon," he spat. "There is nothing more to it."

He attacked her again, but she stepped back. She kept moving around, trying to get him to listen, but to no avail. She needed to get away, but he would always be right behind her. She needed to use the second floor, but it was too far to jump from here and he would have killed her if she tried to pull a ladder to the opening. She moved away from another slash and stepped on something; a rope. She had an idea, but she'd need her powers again. She lifted the rope and dodged his blade as she jumped off the seats. She landed next to a body of a man she killed and took his sword. She connected the rope to the handle and swung it round. Damien backed away from the blade and she used this opportunity. She ran up the wall again, throw the blade, which impaled itself into the roof and prayed to her gods as she swung across the room and into the second floor passage way. She turned to see him seething.

"Come down here and fight like a warrior," he shouted.

"But I'm not a warrior," she said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm a demon."

She quickly left as he moved for a ladder.

* * *

Greiz was the first to attack. Zyka dodged and swung her staff at his head. It connected, sending him back. Zethar charged, not really knowing what he was doing. He was counting on his old companion…dumb luck. He slashed with his blade and connected it with Greiz's sword. Greiz pushed the small boy away. Zethar fell onto his back side. Despite how he wanted to fight, he knew that Greiz just had to hit him once and he'd been dead. Greiz ran for a strike, but was interrupted when forced to dodge a ball of fire.

"Back off!" Zyka warned.

"How frightening." Greiz mocked as he lifted his weapon. "Now die!"

He charged Zyka who blocked with her staff. She pushed back and tried to hit him again, but he ducked this time. He swung his blade for her head. She blocked again and then placed her hand on his chest. A wave of lightning shot out of her hand, sending him travelling out of the room.

"He's gone," Zyka grinned.

"Not quite," Atma responded as Greiz stumbled back in.

* * *

Dust fell off the ceiling as Zyka and Greiz battled above. Meanwhile, Korlic and Maxon were clashing with their weapons. Max fought with amazing skill, something that Korlic found odd. It was no secret that almost every man, woman and horse knew how to hold a sword and fight with one, but this was different. This was true skill. He swung both his blades with such ease. He fought hard and always stayed focused. His style was unique, but Korlic had seen it once before.

"You're a soldier," Korlic concluded.

"And you're smarter than you look." Max slashed for Korlic's neck.

Korlic backed away. "Then why are you doing this? Where's your honour?"

"Don't give me that honour speech." Max attacked again. "I did have honour and it got me no where."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Max pushed him back and used the power of the bracelet to send him into a wall. "There is no honour in this world anymore. There is just power and greed."

"And you're joining them." Korlic rose to his feet.

"And what would you have me do? Choose to become a slave to the Kings and Emperors of this world. No, I will be king."

"Then don't fight for them. Fight for the innocent."

"The innocent? Such a laughable concept. Look around, no one is innocent anymore. People murder their own kind, assassins are being hired more and more these days and humans are becoming greedier. Kings of great cities think they own the world. I intend to change this."

"You're truly a humanitarian." Korlic attacked again.

"I know I am. These ruthless kings and emperors who think they can rule everything will fall before my might once my mission is complete. I will show them that their crowns mean nothing."

"I have a strange feeling that you're talking about a specific group. Am I right?" Korlic continued his assault.

Max stayed silent. He just continued his attack.

* * *

Kiera ran through the corridor. Damien must have been up by now. She ran as fast as she could, but suddenly fell to the ground as a sharp pain occurred in her stomach. She looked forward, with angered eyes. She knew what it was.

"Drakul," she whispered as she continued to run.

* * *

Drakul hit the ground. He didn't even see Sheeva move. One moment, he was on both feet and then the next, he was on his back. She jumped, trying to impale him as she came down. He rolled out of the way as she landed. She got to her feet and continued her attack. Meanwhile, Cylene tried her best to slice Necros, but came out second best as her hit her back. Drakul and Cylene stood next to each other.

"This is pathetic," Sheeva whined. "Necros, end this!"

"Yes, _my queen_," he said sarcastically. His bracelet began to glow and he hit the ground with his fist, causing a jolt to travel through it. The jolt travelled towards Cylene and Drakul, but they knew what was coming before it had happened. They turned and jumped out the window as the ground beneath them blew. The plunged their weapons into the side of the mountain. Cylene slid down to a ledge, while Drakul's weapon was jammed, causing him to dangle from it. Before they knew it, the two were already near next to their targets.

Sheeva hung from a dagger and she tried to hit Drakul, with her katar, but he backed away. He moved along the mountain, grabbing edges and jamming his dagger into it as he moved side wards. Unfortunately, Sheeva was getting faster and he wasn't. Each hit was closer to the next.

"Drakul," he heard Kiera's voice echo.

"Kiera?" he whispered.

"Go to the opening next to you and get ready," she instructed in his head.

"But how?" He dodged another attacked.

"Is the little boy going mad," Sheeva taunted at the man who spoke to himself.

"It's our empathy link," Kiera replied. "Trust me, you'll know."

Meanwhile, down on the ledge, Cylene swung for Necros again, but he easily dodged it, returning with a punch. Cylene backed away a little, but went for another swing. He screamed as she cut his torso, but it just healed like back in the desert. She attacked again and cut him again, but it just healed.

Necros laughed. "You can't kill me. I'll just heal."

"So that's what your bracelet does?"

"That…and it allows me to control the earth."

She didn't wait for a demonstration and attacked again, but to no avail. It was clear these two were in a league of there own. And then came the cavalry…

Drakul didn't know how and he didn't know why, but he knew that Kiera was running down the corridor, leading to the opening he was hanging next to. Sheeva was now coming at him at a great speed. He stuck out his arm and then he felt it. Kiera had jumped out the opening and grabbed his hand. He swung around, allowing her to swing with him. She let go of his hand as they had come 180° – if she went any further she would have landed in the wall – and released her grip, flying through the air. Sheeva saw it too late and Kiera's feet had connected with her face. Sheeva lost her grip and began to fall.

Cylene watched in horror as his wound healed again. He moved for her again, but this time, jumped back as Sheeva's body hit the ledged. Cylene took this distraction, jumped onto Sheeva's body as it landed and then jumped at Necros, who didn't notice the ledge had almost run out. She kicked him as she went through the air. He stumbled back, but stepped off the ledge and fell at least three and a half floors. Cylene watched as he hit the ground.

"Heal from that, you ass!" she said as she looked up at her teammates. "I'll be right up!"

"Hurry," Drakul said as he climbed into the opening.

Cylene began to climb, but she felt someone grab her foot. Sheeva tried to pull her down, but Cylene struggled to stay where she was. Sheeva drew a dagger and prepared to stab the defenseless amazon in the back. But, before she could, Kiera's own dagger had fallen past her at a great speed, cutting her shoulder. Sheeva yelled in pain and Cylene used her foot to kick the assassin away. Sheeva fell back and missed the ledge, falling to the bottom, just as her partner did. Cylene continued to climb.

* * *

Korlic and Maxton moved away from each other. They were sweating and panting from their fight – Korlic more than Maxon. Neither contestant was to be underestimated. They were both skilled warriors, who fought with their minds as well as their bodies. They were both constantly focused and rarely made a mistake. But, they had not gone with out injury. Random cuts were here and there, but nothing lethal – or close to it.

"Why Atma?" Korlic asked, as they readied themselves.

"What?" Maxon asked.

"You despise kings," Korlic replied. "What has that got to do with Atma?"

Maxon stood straight. "You were right before. There is a specific group of kings I wish to destroy. But, they are far too powerful for me. And then I found this…" he showed his bracelet, "…this glorious artifact that could change the outcome of that battle. But, there is another power I wish to release, to ensure I will win."

"What's Atma got to do with it?" Korlic asked; trying to keep Max occupied.

"She knows the location of another artifact that could lead me to the ultimate power. I intend to find."

"You'll be stopped," Korlic said confidently.

"By who?" Maxon smirked as he turned, blocking Damien's surprise attack. "By some paladin who can't even sneak up to someone."

Damien jumped back and attacked again. Maxon deflected his attacks and hit him away. Korlic attacked from behind, but was kicked back. Damien ran forward again, but Maxon moved, causing the paladin to pass him. Korlic and Damien, now on the same side, attacked as one, but nothing came of hit. They were just hit back.

Meanwhile, on the floor above, Greiz and Zyka were still going at it, along with Iago, Kasha and Zethar. But still, Greiz did not fall. He managed to force all of them back. He was tired, bloody and angry as hell. He prepared to strike, but Zethar thought fast and gathered energy, before pounding both fists into the ground. The ground shook, just as Zethar planned. What he didn't plan though was for the ground to give in and cripple under them. It shattered, sending all of them crashing down to the lower level. Damien and Korlic dodged the rocks, while Maxon used a force field to protect him. He was growing angry. There were too many distractions. The rocks had finally stopped and everyone had gotten to their feet.

"Korlic!" Atma exclaimed. The barbarian ran and hugged her.

"How touching," Maxon said, his bracelet gathering energy. "But I grow tired of this."

The flung his arms out and a giant energy wave broke loose. It flung everyone away from Maxon. Atma, Korlic, Damien and Zyka landed in front of him, while Zethar and Iago hit the wall on his left and Greiz hit the wall to his right. Maxon was growing tired of Greiz's incompetence and needed another lackey too. He turned to see Zethar getting to his feet. And the Greiz on his other side. Perfect positions. He gathered a strange energy, which shot through his swords. Greiz was hit first by a blast of black smoke and Zethar would have been next, if Iago hadn't jumped in the way.

Greiz was the first to transform. The black smoke engulfed him as he screamed. The smoke dispersed showing someone that wasn't Greiz. He was pitch black, with apart from the glowing, dark red symbols, which surrounded his body like tattoos. He had no shirt, so they were clearly visible. He had a perfectly built body and dirty, white, baggy pants, with a black belt and black boots. A blade stuck out of his arm as though it was retractable and the arm that his shield once resided was covered in metal. He had dark black hair, which was long – to his neck – and dark red eyes. His eyes made everything clear. He was no longer in control of himself. He had completely transformed. While they all studied Greiz, Zethar stared in horror as Iago had turned into an even bigger wolf, with sharper claws and sharper teeth and a more vicious personality. His white fur and gone pitch black and his eyes had gone dark red. He knew nothing of his previous master and only lived to serve Maxon. He, too, was transformed. Zethar cried out, but Iago howled, causing a powerful shockwave to lift Zethar off the ground and flying backwards.

Korlic caught him. "I got you."

Zethar couldn't contain his tears. "He took Iago. He took Iago!" The boy screamed. Korlic was pushed away by a giant energy. An invisible sphere surrounded Zethar, allowing the sand to circle it slowly. Every watched in awe at the power the young boy displayed.

"You monster," he looked at Maxon with a deep hatred. "Give me my friend back!" And with his howl, the sphere broke loose, sending a wave through the entire fortress. At first, nothing happened, but then the ground began to shake. The fortress began to crack. It was going to crumple. Piece of rock began to fall and the shaking grew more violent. Screams of dying soldiers could be heard from outside as rocks crushed them.

"The whole place is coming down!" Zyka screamed over the confusion.

In the midst of the confusion, Zyka never noticed Greiz moving for her. Atma, on the other hand did, and she did the only thing she could have. She ran, pushing Zyka out of the way, and having Greiz's blade impale her. Korlic scream and Zyka, in one swift move, blasted Greiz to the other side of the room. There was not enough time to get out. The fortress would crumple on top of them. And then Damien saw it; the wall opened up and out came an old man. The old man from before they arrived.

"Quickly," he shouted. "In here!"

Damien grabbed Zethar as Korlic grabbed Atma. The moved for the opening and quickly ducked inside as the whole place began to crumble.

"No!" Maxon screamed as the opening shut. His prey was gone.

* * *

"What's going on?" Kiera said as the whole place rumbled.

"It's coming down," Cylene replied. "We'll never get out in time."

They had walked all the way down the corridor when the place began shaking. Drakul began to concentrate. There was only one way out of this. And he knew it.

"We go back to the opening," he ordered.

"Are you insane?" Cylene asked. "And then what? Climb down?"

"Trust him," Kiera said. "He has a plan."

They ran for the opening. He knew what to do; he just had to time it right. "Get ready to jump!"

"What?" Cylene yelled in disbelief.

Hey came to the end and that's what he did. He jumped and just as he planned, the undead bird that had carried before swooped down. He caught the bird's legs and the Kiera jumped next, catching the second bird's legs. Drakul circled back to the opening.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Cylene said as she jumped, landing on top of the bird. She gripped it tight. "I swear to God, Drakul. We fall, I will KILL you!"

They flew away from the building, over the dune, as it crumpled to the ground. They looked down, to see a sight they had hoped for, and Drakul began lowering the birds. He was growing tired, causing him to lose control. The birds suddenly stiffened and died as he lost concentration and the three partners came crashing on the dune and rolled down to their teammate's feet. It took them a while to get to their feet at which point, they realized no one was happy. Damien pierced Kiera with his eyes, but he was holding a sobbing Zethar who was about to go crazy. Everyone else was surrounding Korlic, who was kneeled over Atma

Atma wiped away Korlic's tears. "Why, Atma? What happened?"

"Korlic," she coughed. "There is much you must know, but little time."

"What did that man want?"

"The location to the Temple Of The Talaris."

"Talaris?"

"It's an ancient religion," Zyka answered. "But it died years ago."

"It was forgotten by most, yes," Atma agreed. "But a religion never dies. I was part of a group known as The Order Of The Talaris. So was your wife, Korlic."

"My wife?"

"Yes. She went missing after she left to protect an artifact. The artifact Maxon is looking for. You see, The Order was built for the purpose of protecting the artifacts of The Talaris from falling into the wrong hands."

"The bracelets," Cylene guessed.

Atma nodded. "And the gems in them. But there is another. A map of sorts, leading to the temple. You must find it and destroy it."

"Where is it?"

"Travel to Largus, The City of Gold and find a merchant by the name of Mario. Say _The Sands Are Old Around Here_. He will give it to you. But move fast, Maxon will eventually find it."

"Maxon is dead."

"No. You cannot kill a man wearing the bracelet that easily. I'm afraid he is alive." She coughed harder, losing her breath.

"How do we kill him?"

There was silence.

"Atma, stay with me. Come back. Atma!"

It was too late. Atma was gone. She had past on, to go finally be with her husband and son. But, she left the team with little answers and more questions.

"I am sorry for your loss," the old man said after a moment of silence. "But you must all come with me, before Maxon regains consciousness. There is much to be discussed and we have little time."

"Who are you old man?" Damien asked.

"I am Saxon."

"Maxon? Saxon?" Kiera stepped forward. "Any relation?"

"Actually, there is," he replied calmly. "Maxon, the man you've been fighting, is my son."

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 6: Legend Of The Slayers

**Thanx to Jormund Elver and MercuryAshlingPriincess for reviewing.**

**Here's chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: The Legend Of The Slayers**

They were tired. All of them. It had been the longest two days of their natural lives and none of them were in the mood to talk. Zethar, the once happy boy, walked with his head down as though the world was gone. But, without Iago, it was. He practically dragged himself along, stroking Kasha with his finger as he walked along. Damien stayed close to him, but every now and again would eye out Kiera, who would shoot a look back. Cylene stayed by Korlic, offering him support and a shoulder to cry on. He refused. The sorrow from Atma's death had left him with no expression or emotion. Cylene knew what it felt like to lose a companion. It was feeling she'd never want to feel again. Drakul just walked behind them, think of his brother. How could he turn so evil? And was he really dead, along with his boss? Some how, Drakul didn't think so. Zyka walked along with Saxon, wondering what this old man got out of saving them from Maxon. It was still dark in the land. It felt like a century had been spent in the fortress, but only a short while had past.

They finally arrived at the man's house. It was a spacious rock hut, in the middle of nowhere. Perfect for privacy. He led them in past the wooden door. The place was decorated with shelves of books and scrolls. Wooden chairs were everywhere, positioned by some kind of desk with some kind of scripture. This man looked as though he lived with five other people, but all the research was his own. Stone tablets, with pictures and scriptures, hung along the wall. Zethar moved for what looked like a bed; a huge piece of rectangular rock, which was stuck to the walls of a corner. It was furnished with soft pillows for comfort. Zethar jumped on it and leaned his back against the wall. He stared out the window. His eyes were puffy and red. He'd been crying and was tired. Kiera picked up a blanket and covered him, but he didn't budge. If they didn't know him, they'd think he was a statue.

"Get some sleep," she whispered. He turned and nodded slowly, as though his brain was still trying to register what she had said.

She turned to everyone else. Korlic was sitting by the main table, his head in his hands. Cylene sat next to him and Drakul sat by a side table a few feet away. Zyka and Damien just stood. They didn't feel like sitting. Saxon sat down at the main table, very calmly. No one said a word for about five minutes.

"Well…" Kiera broke the silence. "Are we going to talk about this or what?"

"I've got some to say," Damien drew his sword and moved for Kiera. He tried to swing, but his blade clashed with Cylene's.

"What's wrong with you two?" she shouted. "You've been hostile towards each other since we left the fortress."

"Would you like to tell them or should I?" Damien screamed, but didn't wait. "She's a demon!"

"What?" Cylene asked in disbelief.

"I am not!" Kiera replied.

"She is," he insisted. "I watched her kill thirteen men without moving. No assassin has that power."

"What a second," Cylene waved her hands in confusion. She turned to Kiera. "Is that true?"

Kiera looked away. "Yes. But I am not a demon."

"But you have demonic powers!" Damien queried.

"Calm down," Cylene said, before turning to Kiera. "Now I'm sure you have a logical explanation, right?"

Kiera didn't speak.

"Right?"

"I'm not a demon," Kiera started confessing.

"Dear God!" Cylene shouted, not waiting for the rest.

"But I do have demonic powers," Kiera continued. "Zyka, tell them I'm not a demon."

"She's not a demon," Zyka replied.

Damien turned. "You believe her?"

"I know she isn't. She just has a gift."

"A gift?" Cylene replied. "It's demonic powers, for heaven sakes."

"But I'm not a demon," Kiera insisted.

Cylene turned. "You're not a demon, with demonic powers. That makes sense. Were you planning to tell us?"

"I would have had to if you wanted me to explain how I brought Drakul back to life."

"So it was you?" Drakul stepped forward.

Cylene's head began to hurt. "Wait a minute! Brought him back? When did you die?"

"Listen," Kiera quickly spoke, "Can we deal with this later…"

Damien lifted his blade. "No, we'll deal with it now."

Cylene held him back. They all began arguing with one another, but after a while, their voices were just huge noises and no one could actually understand anyone else.

"ENOUGH!" Korlic rose to his feet. Everyone stopped and turned to him. "There has been enough blood-shed for one night! If you choose to kill each other, fine! But you will do it in the morning! Is that understood?"

Everyone stared.

"Is that understood!" he asked in a deadly calmness.

"Yes," the said at once. All the skilled warriors seemed to shrink at the sight of the angered barbarian.

"Good," he sat down and turned to Saxon. "What is going on with your son?"

Saxon turned to Korlic. "My son is insane."

"You don't say," Drakul said sarcastically. "He's trying to bring the Prime Evils back."

"You're wrong there," Saxon quickly said. "My son is insane, not stupid. He just wants there power."

"What? How?" Zyka asked. "A human using the Prime Evils' powers – even one of them alone – would certainly be killed."

"Not with those bracelets on," Saxon replied.

"This is getting more confusing by the minute," Kiera became agitated. "Can you please give us a straight answer?"

"Or what?" Damien sneered. "You'll use your powers on him?"

"Go to hell!" She retorted.

"I'll meet you there."

"Enough you two." Cylene sounded like a mother pulling her children apart.

Saxon cleared his throat. "Who would like a drink?"

"Oh, for the love of…" But Kiera was ignored as the old man fetched himself water.

He sat down and drank a bit. "Now, to understand everything that is happening around here, you must start at the beginning."

"Which is…?" Cylene sat down.

He took another sip. "What you have to understand is that Maxon's problems started 12 years ago, but this entire problem was a thousand years in the making."

"Great," Drakul muttered.

"Have you ever heard of The Council Of Kings?"

They all looked to one another, but none of them had a perfect answer. They had heard things, but nothing that directly affected them, so they didn't bother searching for answers.

Saxon took the silence as a clue to continue. "You see, hundreds of years ago, there was a group known as The Council Of Kings. It consisted of five members. Kings, who knew how to fight, had a vast knowledge of many subjects and had mastered magic. Four kings ruled over four kingdoms and ruled one element – fire, earth, air or water. The fifth ruled over a secret kingdom – which was said to be in the heavens – and had mastered all the elements plus two more. Each king also ruled a powerful city as his home. One in the islands. One in the mountains. On in the forests. And one in the desert."

"I remember stories about them," Damien interrupted. "But what's this got to do with Maxon?"

"You see, The Kings became corrupted by power and greed. As a result, the leader had to destroy his companions. It was a grueling battle and it was decided that he would not chose four kings as the replacements. Instead, he chose one. One student to take his place. And so it went on and on as that until twelve years ago."

"Twelve years?" Zyka repeated. "Before the Prime Evils' death?"

"Yes. The Prime Evils were too much for one man, so he recreated The Council Of Kings and chose four men to help him. And that's where my son's story starts. You see, the village we lived in had a crazed ruler, who believed we should stand with the Prime Evils. The Council found out and attacked us, destroying most of the village. My son and I, him being a mere 16-year-old boy, chose to give ourselves as personal servants and kill our leader if out people were spared." He took another sip of water. "They agreed, but we became more than slaves. We were their personal warriors, trained to protect The Kings from harm and fight against the Prime Evils. Two years later, the Prime Evils were destroyed by a single hero and The Council – deciding to carry on, despite the fact that their mission was complete – felt we were useless now and sent us on our way. I was happy about this – it gave me time to pursue other interests – but the power of his high position had gotten to my son's head. They had, indeed, taken him from his first life and now they had taken his second life away. He felt this was wrong and swore revenge. But, he couldn't fight them, not alone."

"So he found another way," Cylene concluded.

"Yes. During his planning, he came across a religion know as The Talaris. While the followers had died out, a group remained to protect seven artifacts. The bracelets, the crystals and the Talaris Staff. They were all created out of the sands of the Talaris Holy Ground as well as a mixture of demonic and holy power. And, as such, they had great power. And then he found a ritual. By doing this ritual, he could turn his gems into Soul Stones, absorbing the Prime Evils' Power, but still maintaining sanity and life. With the artifact as they are now, he's almost unbeatable. He plans to use the Prime Evils' powers to kill the kings. But Atma refused to give up the staff's location or the location of the temple. And that is how we have ended up here."

"So how do we stop him?" Korlic asked. His sorrow had been replaced by anger.

"I honestly don't know. But you had better find away, before he figures out where the staff is – if he doesn't know already."

"Why?" Kiera asked.

"Because I told you each king ruled a city, which could rule a kingdom by the way. Well, the kings like to meet every so often in one of the cities and discuss… issues. The King of the Fire Element is King Alfred Largunas."

"The King of Largus." Cylene realized. "When's the meeting?"

"Two days from now."

"Perfect," Drakul joked.

"It is perfect. For Maxon. They are all in one place. He has to get the staff, acquire the power and his prey has been handed to him on a silver platter."

Korlic stood. "We must stop him!"

"You must rest first. You are of no use to anyone if you cannot gather enough energy raise your blade."

"He's right, Korlic," Zyka agreed. "We need to rest. Like Zethar."

They all turned to see the boy was no longer in the bed. Their eyes traveled around the room, to see the boy sitting on the floor, leg's crossed, reading an old scroll. They all gasped as he had touched the man's belonging, but Saxon just smiled and walked over. The text was hand written in English by the old man who found the original text.

"I see you're intrigued," he said as he walked to Zethar.

Zethar turned his head. "Yes. These warriors seem to be great."

"They are," Saxon replied. "They remind me of you seven. They bicker like family, but they were always there for each other."

"Who are you talking about?" Kiera became suspicious.

"The Seven Slayers."

"The Seven Slayers?"

"Yes. They were seven warriors who fought against an ancient evil one hundred years ago. It is said that there will be two battles. That was the first. The next should come soon."

"And why do they remind you of us?" Zyka asked.

"Well, first off, there were seven of them. And then came their classes. There was one barbarian, one amazon, one druid, one sorceress, one paladin, one necromancer and one…"

"Assassin?" Kiera guessed.

"Yes."

"I weird coincidence," Drakul said.

"I though so too," Saxon sat again and turned to Kiera. "But then I set my sights on you, and the coincidence changed."

"What?" Kiera moved back.

Saxon turned to Zethar. "Boy, get me the scroll to the left of that one." Zethar brought it over and Saxon opened it up. Zethar gasped in amazement. Saxon grinned. It was the first they had seen. "You see, I have a scroll here that shows the pictures of the warriors. None of you resemble the pictures. Well, almost none of you." He past the scroll to Kiera.

Her face went into shock. It was a picture, a portrait of the seven warriors. Six faces and upper torsos surrounded the largest picture, which was a spitting image of the assassin who stared at her. There was an ancient writing by each picture, presumably the names.

"She looks exactly like me," Kiera stared in awe.

"Yes," Saxon agreed. "Indeed she does. And read her name."

She looked at the writing. "Kiera."

"Yes. Same name. Same face. And the fact that you could read that language is amazing on its own. It is an ancient language, rarely studied now-a-days."

"What are you saying? I can't be her. This is at least a hundred years old."

"There have been stranger things to happen. Maybe, just maybe, you seven are the next slayers."

"And I suppose Maxon is our enemy?"

"No. Maxon is nothing compared to the enemy that these seven beat. The enemy that six of them fell to. I'll give you a lucky guess who survived."

"The assassin." Kiera threw the scroll down. "It's impossible. I can't be her."

"You have to admit. Seven warriors. Seven different classes. Your similarities. It's very possible."

"No," Damien jumped up.

"Yes. It is destined for you seven to become the next Seven Slayers. I noticed it the second I saw all of you together."

"No," Damien insisted. "There are two things in this world I'm against. The first is using magic to win a battle. And the second is helping a demon. Never. She should be slain. And if none of you can see that, I think I should just leave before something goes wrong."

"Damien?" Zyka walked after him. "Don't do this."

"I have to. I will not side with a demon."

Kiera stood. "What exactly happened to you to make like this?"

"Like what?"

"So full of hatred and anger? I get it, I have demonic powers. But, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already."

"I'm leaving," he said calmly and walked out.

"I can't believe this," Kiera shouted.

"And still I can't believe you didn't tell us," Cylene said.

Kiera calmed herself. "You know what? I should just leave."

"Don't do that," Drakul stepped in. "Everyone just a little angry right now. Who wouldn't be after everything that's happened?"

"No Drakul," Kiera said. "I have to leave. I've seen this before. It starts with everyone a bit angry and then it just grows from there. I went through it with my old clan. So did Sheeva. It's one of the things we have in common."

"Kiera," Cylene sighed. "I don't want you to leave. But, if there is something more you have to say, say it now."

"No, there's nothing."

"Now that that's sorted," Saxon stood. "I suggest we all get some sleep."

* * *

It was still dark, yet over the mountains, you could see the sun start to rise. It would have been a beautiful sight to just sit and watch, but Kiera was leaving and didn't have the time. She slowly and silently slipped outside. She began walking, but couldn't have gone a few steps before the door opened again.

"Leaving so soon?" Zyka emerged.

"This isn't my life Zyka," Kiera explained.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I'm a loner. I work better as one. Being in a team has never been my thing."

"So, you'll just leave? Leave the two things you care about?"

"What?"

"Drakul? You to have grown on each other. But, most importantly, Zethar. You two connected the moment you met. You just planning to leave him?"

"I don't want to, but…"

"Then take me with you." Zethar appeared at the door, with Kasha and a small sack of supplies.

Kiera looked to Zyka for support. "Don't look at me. This is your problem." She began walking away.

"Are you leaving too?" Kiera asked, as Zyka walked away from the house.

"No," Zyka didn't turn. "I left them a note. My house isn't that far away. I need to pick up some things and I'll meet them tomorrow."

"Well, good luck."

"You can wish me luck tomorrow."

"I won't see you tomorrow."

"I have a feeling you will."

"Your gift."

"No." She continued walking. "Just a hunch." She left the two alone.

"Zethar," Kiera tried to reason. "Don't you think it would be better to stay with them?"

"No," he replied. "I want to come with you. I know you're going to Largus. Let me come and help."

"But Zethar…"

"They have Iago. I want to see my friend."

Kiera sighed. "I'm not going to win this am I?"

Zethar shook his head. "No."

"Oh well. Let's get going."

* * *

The sun was rising. The day had dawned. And evil had finally awakened. Zethar had reduced the fortress to dust, crushing the enemy under it. But, it did no good. Necros was the first to burst out of the ground. Followed by Sheeva coughing up sand, then Greiz and Iago. Finally, Maxon burst out with a horrid howl. His calm demeanor had disappeared and his eyes showed hatred that would give Mephisto a run for his money.

"How dare they?" He shouted. "Now Atma is dead, my fortress is in ruins and we have no direction."

Necros walked to his master, as calm as always and began dusting himself off on the way. He had a spark in his eye which usually meant a plan.

"What?" Maxon yelled.

"My lord," Necros bowed a bit. "If I may, all is not lost."

"How do you figure that?" Sheeva asked.

"Surely my brother and his friends got something out of Atma. We just need to find out what it was."

"And how do you propose we do that. We don't know where they went."

"To Saxon," Maxon muttered. "The old man saved them. But I doubt they are still there."

"Then we use him." Necros pointed to Iago. The wolf sat, obediently waiting for his next order. "He can sniff them out from across the Earth in his corrupt form."

Maxon smiled, but it showed complete evil. "True. Very True. Get ready. When find those seven impudent fools, we'll…"

"Serve their bodies to the next demon that we come across." Sheeva laughed evilly.

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. I would like to know if I'm doing any good.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Talaris

**Thanx for the review** **Metastasis. **

**Well, here's Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Talaris**

Damien struck the Sabre Cat down. It hit the ground with a bang. He slashed behind himself, taking down another one. He had been in the desert all night and had encountered many enemies. He was beginning to regret leaving the team so abruptly, without taking any supplies to help him. His energy was running low and if he didn't find a town soon, this desert will become his grave. He struck down the last of the sabre cats. He stood still for a minute and breathed. The sun was burning into him and sweat could be seen running down his face. He was so tired; he didn't even notice the attack from behind. He dropped to the ground and looked in front of him, counting five sabre cats. He had one last thought before he past out; if there were only five sabre cats and all five bodies were in his line of sight, who hit him down?

* * *

Korlic, Saxon, Drakul and Cylene sat at the table, just sitting in silence. The group of seven had now become three. True, Zyka did say she would return, but Zethar, Damien and Kiera had just taken off without a word. They looked at one another, Saxon being the only one who didn't seem worried.

"You must go soon," he finally broke the silence.

"You're right," Korlic said. "When Zyka comes, tell her…"

"I cannot," Saxon replied. "My son might come looking for you here. I must leave as well."

"But, then how will she find us?" Cylene asked.

"If you are truly the Seven Slayers, fate will reunite all of you."

Drakul looked up. "And if we aren't?"

"Then you better pray to all the gods you know that you three are enough to beat Maxon."

"We need a plan," Korlic stated.

"We need more information," Cylene replied. "On the Talaris. On the artifacts. On this ritual."

Saxon thought for a moment and then reached for a piece of paper. "There is a library out in the desert where Maxon found his information." He began folding the page. "Find the library and you might find a way to win." He had finished folding and revealed a paper bird. He waved his hand over it and to their amazement, the bird came to life. "This bird will lead you to the library, where it will tear itself apart. Once there, find what you need. But do it fast. You only have one day to spare."

Korlic stood. "Where will you go?"

"Don't worry about me. Just save this world." He stood and walked towards his shelf. "But, before you go, take some items with you." He picked up a small bottle of a dark orange liquid and through it to Drakul. "One drop of this will put anyone asleep." He picked up a small bottle of misty water and threw it to Cylene. "Holy Water. Will work wonders with those corrupted warriors my son controls." He picked up a small bottle of red powder and threw it to Korlic. "If this touches anything not living and the words _red dust_ are spoken, it will burn right through it. Perfect for cells. Don't use too much. That bottle, if thrown against a wall, can take down a small building. And don't worry about it burning through the bottle. It's enchanted to counter the magic words."

"Thank you," Cylene replied as the stashed the bottles away.

"You're welcome." Saxon nodded. "Now go, and save our planet."

"Will we see you again?" Drakul asked.

Saxon stayed emotionless for awhile and then just smiled and walked towards his scrolls, waiting for the three of them to leave.

* * *

Kiera and Zethar walked along the mountain side. It seemed to be a perfect path carved out of the mountain, leading from one side of the desert to the other. They walked along, trying to stay in the shade away from the blazing sun, which was not doing so well.

"We're going to die of heat stroke," Kiera complained.

Zethar walked in the shade, grinning. "Speak for yourself."

"Don't start with me," Kiera replied.

They had been walking all night, since they had left the team. They had made two stops to drink some water and eat something and then carried on. They moved in the scorching desert until they climbed a mountain and Zethar found shade, which left Kiera to suffer. Better her than me was his train of thought. I'm going to dehydrate, shrivel up and die was hers. They continued walking in silence. Kiera tried to formulate a plan. Normally, she would find her target, strike at the best time a leave, but then again, this wasn't a normal job. This wasn't a remotely normal job for her. She was an assassin and now she was attempting to save the world. Not exactly her area of expertise – and the thought of those Seven Slayers wasn't helping her concentration much either. Was she really an assassin from a hundred years ago? Would that explain her powers? Her strange dreams? Before she thought too much about it, Zethar interrupted her.

"How long have you had demon powers?" He asked casually, as though asking about the weather.

"I don't actually know," she answered.

"Well, think," he replied. "One year, five years?" He grinned playfully. "A hundred years?"

Kiera chuckled. "Come on, I can't be that assassin."

"You look like her."

"And your point."

"You have the same name."

"And…"

"Wouldn't you like to be one of those Slayers?"

"No"

"Come on. Become a hero. Save the world. Be known as legends."

"Save the world? What do you think we're doing now, going to a celebration? And they aren't legends. I'd never even heard of them before."

"Who cares? If we beat Maxon, we can just pretend we're them. You know, until the great evil comes along or the real ones turn up."

"We don't even know if Maxon is alive. Plus we'd have to go through Sheeva, Necros…"

"Iago!" Zethar exclaimed.

"Yes, and Iago. And probably Greiz."

"No," Zethar pointed outwards. "Look."

Kiera turned to see something that she didn't want to see. Six figures moved across the desert sands. She quickly grabbed Zethar and pulled him down. There was a slim chance they'd look at the duo and a slimmer chance of spotting it, but Kiera wasn't about to take that chance. They watched, examining the enemy. Iago walked in front of them, sniffing the ground. Maxon followed, with Necros and Sheeva behind him. They were followed by Greiz. Kiera noticed the direction they were headed in. They were going to Saxon. She was just about to say some, but then they noticed that the sixth figure was there, but there were only five before. Kiera assumed it was just a normal soldier, that's why it didn't really register, but then she caught a glimpse of him. She gasped as she saw who it was.

"Is that…" Her sentenced never got finished. It happened so fast. They hadn't even noticed the men appear behind them and it was too late to move after they realized a glass had shattered next to them. A purple smoke rose, engulfing them. The duo coughed and then they suddenly felt dreary. Kasha tried to intervene, but Zethar had commanded her to stay above them. And then the smoke took full effect and they hit the ground, unconscious.

* * *

As Saxon promised, the paper bird shred itself as it reached its destination. Korlic, Drakul and Cylene stared in awe at the giant building in front of them. To think a building like this just stood in the middle of the desert. It was huge, made of stone, with a giant archway and wooden doors leading into the library. Pillars lined up across the front with strange, curved markings and two statues stood on both sides of the doorway. One was of a woman, holding a book against her chest, the other of a man holding a lantern and reading a book. There was no name or person to introduce the building and anyone passing by would think was deserted. In fact, the three companions still had the same thought. They walked in. No one was there to greet them. It was creepy place in a way. Rows of giant shelves ran down the building, with books and scrolls covering them. There was an echo every time their feet touched the ground. A cold wind seemed to magically blow through the building from nowhere. It was not the most exciting place to be.

"Is anyone else getting a bad vibe from this place?" Drakul asked.

"Let's just get what we need and leave," Korlic suggested.

"Great," Cylene replied. "Where do we start?"

Drakul saw a book lying on the floor. He walked over to it and picked it up, cautiously. Who knew what traps this place held? If there were any.

"What about this?" He asked.

"What is it?" Cylene walked over.

Drakul studied the title. "_The Horadrim and other useless cults._ Nice title. This author must be a big fan of religion and those things."

"I'm sure," Cylene grabbed the book. She flipped through the pages until she got one that spoke about the Talaris, briefly. She scanned the page. "This is useless. No way he got all his information from this." She scanned the page again and saw an ink marking at the bottom: **←10**. "What does that mean?"

Korlic looked at it. "Well, it's pointing left and says ten. Maybe he was trying to tell himself to remember page ten."

She flipped the pages. "Page ten. _The Forest Dragons_? An annoying title for a cult, but nothing that helps us."

Drakul studied the shelves. The sides were facing him, with strange markings on them. He stared at it, contemplating what it was or what it meant, while Cylene and Korlic discussed the next move. Curious, he touched the one carving and suddenly an image flashed into his head. It was a number. The marking was the number six. He walked up to the next one and touched it. The number seven. And then he realized what was happening. The empathy link Kiera had with him. This language was the same one off the scroll Saxon told her to read. Some how, he could tap into that knowledge. He continued moving until he got to the tenth number. He moved to the left of the shelf and walked down the pathway, between nine and ten. He looked at the tenth shelve and finally stopped when he saw the book. He smirked. The marking in the book was saying go to the left of the tenth shelf.

"Guys!" He shouted as he removed the book. It had a symbol on it – the marking of the Talaris: The sun, with a crescent moon in it. "I found it. _The Talaris: Gone, But Not Forgotten_." Korlic and Cylene appeared next to him as he opened it to a relevant page…

_The Order of The Talaris_

_Built for one purpose. To ensure that the artifacts of the religion were kept safe. Three bracelets, three crystals, a staff and…_

"This is useless. Find something that tells about the artifacts." Cylene demanded.

"Keep your pants on." Drakul turned the pages.

_The Seven Artifacts_

_There are many artifacts of the religion, but there are seven which could cause great destruction if used together. The three bracelets, once combined with the crystals, can cause a human to become more powerful than they should be. Each crystal has a set of powers, ranging from corrupting living creatures to healing to increasing natural abilities to unnatural heights. Then there is the staff, showing the location to the Temple of Talaris, where The Ritual of the SoulStones may be done._

"The Ritual of The SoulStones?" Drakul continued turning pages.

_The Ritual of The SoulStones_

_The ritual is used to turn the gems into the soulstones, giving the controller the powers of the previous handlers..._

"Blah, blah, blah. Here we go."

_...To perform the ritual, the only objectss needed are the artifacts. All seven of them and the spell from the next page..._

Drakul turned the page to the spell."Ripped out. Typical."

"Maxon probably has it," Korlic said. "Find if there is a way to destroy the artifacts." Drakul scanned the page and the next five.

…_To destroy the artifacts, they must be destroyed the way they were created. By combining the power of the sands of the Talaris Holy Ground as well as holy and demonic power, the artifacts will be destroyed, reversing any effects they have caused or contracted._

"Well, that helps," Cylene joked. "Where's the 'holy ground'?"

Drakul shrugged and paged through the book. "Here we go! The Holy Ground is located at…" He stopped as he heard something. Footsteps. About five pairs of them. Or maybe seven. "You guys here that?"

"Yeah," Cylene released her spear. "Sadly we do."

They drew their weapons and slowly made for the exit. It wasn't long before the Sabre Cats appeared. Five Dark Sabre Cats with glowing red eyes and symbols on their bodies. The signature look after Maxon's corruption power has gotten to you. And it was true. The cats were merely enjoying supper – three human corpses – when Maxon had encountered them. What turned into an attack, quickly ended when he lifted his bracelet. They were ordered to go to the library as well as Saxon's house and kill anyone alive and destroy evidence. And they planned to follow their orders.

The corrupted demons attacked the three companions. One was quickly impaled with a bone spear as another two were taken down by Cylene and Korlic. The remaining two pounced on the duo and as Drakul ran to help, he was attacked from behind by two more. He was pulled back and used his dagger to stab the cat in the leg. It screeched and let go. The second one slashed at the book, but Drakul moved away. Korlic and Cylene kicked the two cats off them and back away.

"They want the book." Drakul informed his friends. Two more appeared on top of the huge shelves, quickly jumping down. All six moved for their pray quickly – faster than any normal Sabre Cat. The companions fought, taking down two more. There were four remaining enemies. The companions managed to shift to one side and stood ready. But, to their surprise, the cats stood up straight. They held out the hands, palms facing up and suddenly the air ignited, causing a fire-ball to form. Four balls of fire flew for the companions. They moved out of the way and the retreated deeper into the library to get away. They managed to split up, followed by the cats. Korlic ducked behind a shelf and as the cat jumped past, he swung his axe, penetrating the beast, slamming him into the ground.

Cylene and Drakul continued running, only to be stopped by one of the cats, who jumped over them, cutting them off. They turned to find the other two, ready to fire.

"Any ideas?" Drakul asked.

"Just dodge and attack." She moved for the two. Her spear hit the ground and she used it to flip over and fireballs and in between the cats, where she began to fight. Drakul dodged the attack and moved for the Sabre Cat. He dodged another attack and shoved his dagger into the demons heart. The Cat screeched and died. He turned to Cylene who had managed to place her spear straight through the one Cat, but was grabbed from behind by the last Cat. He threw her back, causing her to hit the shelf. He threw her so hard; the air was knocked out of her. But, he wasn't finished. Drakul moved for him as he formed a fireball. The Cat threw it to Cylene who couldn't stop it. Drakul was too far. Only one thing would stop it. She would kill him, but if he didn't do it, she'd be dead. He threw the book – a book with the answer to defeating their enemy – at the space between the ball and Cylene. The ball struck the book, igniting it and blowing it up. Korlic appeared at the other side, decapitating the Cat quickly.

"NO!" Cylene shouted as she looked at the ashes of the book. "What have you done?"

"Save your life," Drakul answered.

"You should have let me die," she shouted. "Any chance of beating Maxon was in that book!"

"Cylene," Korlic said. "Calm down. We know how to beat him."

"But we don't know where to beat him. We don't know where the holy ground is."

"We'll find it," Drakul stepped in. "We'll ask around. Someone is bound to know."

She sighed as she shook her head. "For our sake, I hope so."

"We will find it," Korlic assured her. "Right now, let's get going. Maxon is still alive and he's making sure all the loose ends are tied up."

She breathed and nodded. They quickly moved for the door. She turned to Drakul. "Sorry I shouted."

"It's okay," Drakul said. "I probably would have done the same thing."

"Well, let's get moving. If we get to Largus before Maxon, we could get the staff and we could at least warn the kings – or even King Alfred Largunas – about Maxon's intentions."

"Sounds like a plan." Korlic replied.

"Well, if will have to do for now. It's the only one we have."

* * *

Zyka moved towards her hut. The nightfall had come surprisingly fast. One day gone, one day left. She moved over the last dune and walked towards her house. The night was peaceful and calm. She felt the wind blow through her hair. It had been awhile since that had happened. She continued walking and finally entered her hut. It was dark, which wasn't surprising because of the fact no one had been home to light the lanterns. She moved for one and placed her staff there, ready to light it. She stopped for second. They had hoped it wouldn't happen, but she had felt them. She turned, firing a ball at Necros, who easily deflected it. Before another could be thrown, Sheeva came from behind, holding a dagger to Zyka's neck.

"You might want to rethink that move," Sheeva said.

Maxon clicked his fingers and the lanterns in the room all lit, illuminating the room. Iago sat in the corner like a good boy and Necros stood by his master's side.

"Hello," Maxon greeted.

"What do you want?" Zyka asked.

"Straight to the point, huh? I like that," Maxon said. "I want your co-operation. Did Atma tell you anything?"

"No," Zyka lied.

"I don't believe you," he said. "Tell me what she told you."

"Go to hell."

"Tell me now or…"

"Or you'll kill me? Go ahead. I don't fear death."

"You might want to rephrase that comment," he turned. "Greiz, get in here." He turned to her. "You don't fear **your** death." Greiz walked in, holding a man who looked drained. "But now the death of a comrade…"

"Damien!" Zyka shouted as she tried to break free. He looked weak, like he hadn't had water for days. She was surprised to see him alive. "Let him go!"

"I'll let him go once you tell me what Atma told you."

"Give him water first."

Maxon signaled to Necros, who took a bottle and gave it to Damien. He drank it down greedily, like he'd never have it again. But, he might not need it ever again after this journey. Not where Maxon planned to send him.

Zyka breathed. "She told us the location of the staff."

"Where is it?"

Zyka stayed silent.

"Where is it?" Maxon shouted as Greiz raised a blade to Damien's throat.

"Largus. We need to find a merchant named Mario. And give him a password."

"What is it?"

"Do I look like an idiot to you Maxon? Take us with you. I will get the artifact and Damien and I will leave you to do what you please."

"I don't believe it will be that simple, but, I'll agree for now."

"Good."

"But try anything..."

"And I'll rip your heart out." Sheeva whispered as she pulled Zyka along.

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 8: The Pit

**Thankx to Ddangerdan for the review**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Pit**

They moved silently. Maxon hadn't even turned around to check his hostages. If someone had been watching from afar, it would seem as though he didn't know they were there. But, he knew. He knows everything that goes on around him. Like the deadly looks Sheeva shot Zyka and Damien. Or the way Necros was using his powers to toss a ball of sand from hand to hand. Or how the mindless Greiz and Iago kept an extremely close watch of their hostages. Zyka and Damien, with their hands tied behind their backs, walked quietly. But, Zyka needed a plan and she couldn't think of one alone. She needed Damien.

_Damien_, he heard Zyka speak.

"What?" He whispered.

"Who are you talking to?" Sheeva questioned.

"Zyka."

Necros laughed. "Someone's losing it. Has the heat fried your brain?"

"But…she spoke."

"She didn't say anything," Sheeva replied.

_I'm talking to you telepathically you idiot_, Zyka's voice returned. _Just keep your mouth shut and think when you want to speak_

_Get out of my head you stupid… _Damien started.

_Don't start. _Zyka interrupted. _Or I'll fry your brain._

_You can do that?_

_No, but I'll figure out a way. But, right now, we need a plan._

_You don't say._

_I just did. Now think of one._

_How's about I kill you for giving in._

_Or you could thank me for saving your life._

_How about no?_

_How about you go to hell?_

_I'm already there._

Zyka shook her head. _Listen, the last thing we need is for us two to start fighting. If we have any hope of surviving, we need to work together. Agreed?_

_Agreed._

_Good. Now we need a plan._

_No use in using one here. They'll fry us. Whatever we plan to do must happen in the city._

_I was thinking the same thing._

* * *

Zethar's hands were tied to Kiera's. His back leaned against hers, which made it uncomfortable for him because she was bigger and having some sort of nightmare, meaning she moved around a lot and almost dislocating his wrists. She was speaking in some strange language and counting and sounding like she was reading from a text. All in all, it was a weird day for Zethar. Not only was Kiera being strange, but they were attacked from behind by some strange people and dragged into the mountain and then tied up and left in a room furnished with a rock bed and a wooden chair. There were no insults or harassment or abuse. They were just captured and thrown into this cell. Zethar had the means to escape, but he figured he should wait for Kiera.

"They found something," Kiera shifted awake.

Zethar shouted. "Would you please stop pulling my hands off?"

"Sorry," Kiera replied, examining her surrounds. "They found something."

"Who? And what?"

"I was dreaming about Drakul. No, I was Drakul. And there was a library and a book and black, demonic cats. It must be the empathy link."

"I think that smoke damaged more than your lungs."

"They found a way to beat Maxon. The Talaris Holy Ground."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know. There was a fight and fireballs were flying."

"I'm young, but I'm guessing we don't know where it is."

"Good guess." She looked around. "Where are we?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"I don't guess."

"Is the word _guess_ starting to sound weird?"

"No."

"Guess not." Zethar chuckled.

"How do we get out of here?"

Zethar whistled and, as if on cue, Kasha flew through the window. "That's how? Her beak can easily cut through rope." With that, Kasha quickly did her job, freeing her master and the assassin. They stood, rubbing their wrists as they searched around for weapons. Clearly, this room's only weapon was a chair. Zethar tried the gate and to his surprise, it was unlocked. There were no guards waiting outside. Who ever these people were, they either underestimated their hostages or over estimated themselves. Or both.

Kiera walked along the hall cautiously. "Be careful. If we make one wrong move…" A sword came swinging from around the corner, barely missing the assassin. "That could happen."

The man looked about late twenties or early thirties. He had no shirt and it was clear he was an impressive warrior by his muscles. He had a beard, which was starting to get longer than it should for a man in an army. He seemed tired, not physically, but in his eyes, Kiera could tell he was giving up on life. He had been through some kind of suffering. He swung the sword and she flipped back. Zethar took cover.

"What do you want from us?" Kiera asked.

"I want you in chains," the man replied. He tried to sound as evil and intimidating as possible, but he sounded broken.

"Did we trespass?" Kiera dodged another attack.

"Malik," a woman's voice came from behind them. It was stern and wise. "Cease your attack."

"But, Mistress…" Malik began.

"I will hear nothing of it. You promised not to capture innocents." Kiera and Zethar turned to find a woman. She was covered with grey cloak, with the hood off. She was at least sixty and her pale blue eyes had a strange affect on Kiera. As though she could see the strength of this woman through her eyes.

"That is true, Mistress. But I did not capture them. The followers did. I'm making sure they don't escape."

"Capturing them or guarding them, it is wrong. They cannot pay for our misfortune. Lower your weapon and we'll escort them back to camp."

"They belong in the pit," he lowered his blade as he gave Kiera a deadly look. "Better them than us."

"Malik," the woman warned.

"I will be going ahead, Mistress." And with that, he walked off.

Kiera and Zethar turned to the woman who had saved them from a fight. She smiled, though it was weak. Whatever was happening around here, it wasn't a great thing.

"I apologize," the woman said. "Malik has been through a lot. All of us have."

"Who are you?" Kiera asked. "And where are we?"

"We are in the mountain. And I am Sierra, high priestess and leader of the people who are held here."

"Held here?" Zethar questioned.

Sierra turned. "Follow me." They began walking along. "You see, a great sorcerer, Zasalamel, has kidnapped and imprisoned our people. Or, at least the ones who couldn't fall before his spell."

"His spell?" Kiera turned the corner to see two guards watching a doorway which lead to steps facing downwards. The men seemed lifeless, as though their minds were empty.

Sierra walked past them as though they were statues. "That is what the spell does to them. Turns them into lifeless puppets. But, some of us were immune and so we are kept as entertainment."

"Excuse me?" Kiera asked as she walked through another doorway. This part of the cave seemed ten times colder. There were fires lit for warmth and light. People sat all over the floor, cuddling. Children ran around as their parents watched with tears in their eyes. As though the children would be taken any time soon. "What the hell?"

"Zasalamel is convinced that we are good for entertainment and anyone of us could be picked to fight his giant to the death in the pit. It doesn't matter what age or sex. If they are here, they can be used and…and inevitably killed."

"That's sickening?" Zethar said as he looked around, following the duo. People stood and stared at the two as though they from other dimensions. "Can't you escape?"

"We've tried. But, all we did was cause the sorcerer to use the followers – our corrupted people – as killers against their own. No one wants to hurt them, but they can't disobey an order."

"So, you take people from outside to fight." Kiera concluded. "So that your people may be spared."

"We did. I always turned a blind eye." She pointed to a young girl. "And then they brought her. I warned my men from that day on to never help the followers ever again. And so, we now wait for a miracle."

"We need to get out of here." Kiera responded.

"You cannot," Malik appeared from behind. "You will be killed. The only way to get out is to destroy the sorcerer's staff and break the curse on the followers."

"Or, just kill the followers."

Malik drew his blade. "If you touch them, I'll…"

"Calm yourself, Malik." Sierra turned to Kiera. "I can understand your view, but, I ask you not to fight my people. They are under a spell, a curse, and to kill them is an unfair punishment for they have done nothing but have misfortune on their side."

"She will not listen," Malik stepped in again. "It's either fight or rot away here."

"Or beat the sorcerer," Zethar suggested.

"We've tried," Sierra said. "The only way to stop him is to catch him off guard and destroy his staff."

Before they could reply, eight guards rushed in. The lined up, leaving a gap in the middle. Four to the left. Four to the right. And in the middle, walked in a man. He was middle aged, had a long black beard, no hair on top of his head and one completely white eye. He was quite tall; wearing a long robe which looked like it belonged to a priest and wielded a long staff, with a green orb on the top, which seemed to shimmer, even with no sunlight. Everybody stopped, except the children who were running around.

"Speak of the devil," Malik muttered.

"Zasalamel, I presume?" Kiera said.

"Fodder," he spoke loudly. "I am here to collect the next victim." Before he could continue, one of the children, unaware of the seriousness of what was happening, ran straight into him. The sorcerer looked at the eight-year-old boy with disgust and then smiled a winked smile. "Congratulations…"

"NO!" The boy's mother shouted.

Zasalamel ignored her. "You get to fight my giant."

Two guards grabbed the boy and Kiera stepped forward. "Let him go, you coward! You want entertainment, fight me. I'll kill you."

There were gasps and murmurs all around as Zasalamel tried to contemplate what happened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

He smirked. "I do not know who you think you are, but do not think for a moment you are a match for me. Guards. Kill her."

The six guards lifted their swords and Kiera stood in fighting stance. "Let's go." She moved quickly as the sorcerer and the two guards dragged the boy out. The six guards moved for the assassin, who dodged quickly. She grabbed one of them and karate chopped the man in the neck. He went down. This was the best way to win. Knock them out, but don't kill them. She dodged another attack, went down and tripped the next one. He hit the ground. She quickly moved for his head and hit against the ground just hard enough to keep him down. The third received several kicks to the head before he went down. She noticed that guards had bottles of purple liquid on their belts. She flipped back, dodging the blades, grabbed a bottle and threw it at the three remaining guards. Purple smoked flared up, consuming the guards and leaving them unconscious. Kiera turned just in time to see Malik run out and Zethar following.

"Where're they going?"

"To save the boy," Sierra replied. Kiera followed.

* * *

Malik ran through the door way into a circular room. Zethar followed and quickly noticed the entire roof was gone, making this room much lighter with the sun blaring in. He moved forward.

"I'll kill you!" Malik screamed at the sorcerer.

"Stop them!" Zasalamel ordered.

The guards jumped Malik quickly, holding him down. Zethar move for the one guard and dropped, sliding through his legs. He quickly got on his feet and moved for the middle of the room to find what these people knew as the pit. It went at least eight or nine floors down and had a huge gate for the giant and a small door for the humans. It was very spacious, easy to move around in the fight. Giant, green banners, with golden rims went from the top, down along the wall, stopping at maybe where the giants head was. By the time Kiera had made it into the room, the giant was out and the little boy was cowering on the floor and the giant was towering over the boy. It had yellowish skin and looked extremely violent. It had hair on its head, tied up, making it look like a single antenna. Other than that, there was no hair anywhere else. Zasalamel sat on a throne by the edge of the pit; perfect for watching the action below him. The giant let out a giant roar and prepared to attack.

Zethar, alarmed, turned to Kiera. "They're going to kill him!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kiera said as she moved for a guard. She past the guard, grabbing his short sword from its cover. It was small for her, but it'll have to do. She ran along the edge of the pit and jumped into it, towards one of the banners. She grabbed it and slide downwards at a great speed. She knew she had to jump towards the giant. If she dropped from where the banner ran out, she'd break her legs from the fall. She waited for the perfect time and jumped, holding the sword like a dagger. She reached the giant and jabbed the sword into its back. It howled and shook. She waited for it to bend forward, pulled the sword out and ran towards its head. It turned its head towards her, to examine its enemy, but didn't anticipate what happened next. Kiera, with all the force she could muster, plunged the sword straight through its eye. It screeched loudly, showing its purple tongue, which swung left and right.

"This is so wrong." Kiera leaped forward, grabbing onto its tongue. She could feel the saliva on her hand, but she ignored it and just concentrated on the next target. Its head was still shaking, helping Kiera swing upwards, plunging the sword into the creature's second eyes. Her theory: It can't kill what it can't see. It screeched again as Zasalamel watched in horror as his creature was being bested by a human. The creature swung its head back and Kiera let go, flying up into the air. She looked at the creature's face. Its head was bent backwards, blocking her target. She dropped from the air and held her hand out. She had to make it. If she didn't, she'd definitely break every bone in her body at that height. She stretched her arm out and made it. She grabbed the hair of the creature and pulled his head back and, as a reaction, the creature moved its head forwards at a speed. Kiera let go again, flying into the air one last time. She looked, down, to see the giant's head bent forwards, so she could see the back of its head. She could also see her target. She held the sword as though it was a dagger and pulled her arms back. She went down and, timing it perfectly, shoved the sword into the back of the creature's neck, hitting the top of its spine. She dragged the sword down, going through the entire spine in a blink of an eye. She jumped off as she reached its backside and hit the ground hard. She rolled a bit and then got to her feet. The giant was feeling the affects and eventually began to fall. The good news was that the giant was dead. The bad news was that he was heading straight for the boy who was still crouching with fear.

"Move kid!" Kiera screamed. She had no choice. As if her powers had decided before she could, her eyes went red and she moved at an amazing speed. She grabbed the boy, quickly pulling him out of harms way. The giant hit the ground. Kiera covered the boy as the dust that rose began to settle. She looked at the giant and then up at Zasalamel's frightened face.

"You're next!" She shouted through the pit.

* * *

Zasalamel couldn't believe what had just happened. One woman with a short sword just took down his giant in no time flat and managed to save the boy on top of it all. The sorcerer had heard the threat, but decided not to wait to see if this assassin was as strong as she claimed. He jumped off his throne and ran into a corridor. Zethar, knowing that Kiera will never make it in time, decided to follow. He entered a corridor along the side of the mountain. Large openings in the wall brought the sunlight in, brightening the entire room. It seemed more like a balcony than a corridor. Zethar moved quickly.

"Stop!" He ordered, drawing his blade.

Zasalamel turned. "Foolish boy." He raised his staff and the orb began to glow brightly. Kasha swooped down as the orb was fully charged and the sorcerer changed his target, aiming at the bird. But, fortunately, he missed Kasha as she spiraled out of the way. Zethar used the chance to slash downwards with his blade. Zasalamel dodged causing Zethar to go past him. Zethar quickly turned and swung again, only to have it blocked by his staff this time. He kicked Zethar onto the ground and charged his orb once more.

"Time to die!" The sorcerer said as Malik snuck up on him. Zasalamel turned, blasting Malik up close, with full power. The warrior flew back and hit the ground. He wasn't moving at all. Zasalamel smirked and then turned to finish Zethar off, only to find himself tackled to the ground by a were-wolf. Zethar's jaw had locked onto the staff and he struggled to release the sorcerer's grip. Zasalamel released a spark of energy which jolted Zethar's body. The sorcerer kicked the boy off of him and stood, lifting his glowing orb.

"Go to hell!" And then he shot. Or, he should have, but Zethar noticed that he had stopped and all the blood had drained from his face. He had an odd expression, which was something between shock and pain. The sorcerer slowly turned and Zethar realized what had happened when he saw a short sword sticking out of his back.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Kiera said as Zasalamel dropped. She moved for Zethar who had reverted to human form.

Sierra came from behind and picked up the staff, before holding it out to Kiera. "Would you, please? I'd break it myself, but I might break my bones in the process."

Kiera smiled and took the staff. "Sure thing." And with that, she smashed the orb on the floor. All the people around the building who were mesmerized suddenly found themselves in control of their own bodies, but none could recall what had happened the past few months. While they tried to remember their lives, Kiera and Zethar watched as Sierra knelt down to Malik.

"Mistress." He spoke in a weak tone. They could tell he wasn't going to make it, and yet, he seemed happier in death than he had done in life. "Is it over?"

"Yes, Malik." Sierra spoke calmly. "But, don't talk. Keep your strength."

"No," he replied. "I already know my fate, but our people are free. Assassin, I apologize for my behavior before. I…I…"

"Was just trying to protect your family." Kiera stepped forward. "I can understand that. I'm about to go save a complete stranger who wants me dead." Kiera thought back to watching Damien being dragged along with Maxon. "You were protecting your people. No one can blame you for that."

He coughed. "Thank you. I suppose it's time for me to go. Goodbye mistress. Look after our people." And with that, Malik took his last breath. There was silence for awhile and then Sierra placed her hand over Malik's eyes and closed them.

"Rest in peace, my young warrior. You will never be forgotten." Sierra stood straight and began walking off. Kiera and Zethar followed as two guards came to pick up the body of Malik. Sierra lead them back to the camp. "Thank you for all you've done. We could never repay you enough, but, if I may ask, is there anything you need?"

Kiera thought for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to know about The Talaris?"

"I would, indeed."

"By any chance, do you know where their holy ground is?"

"I'm afraid I can be of no help there."

"Well…thank you anyway. I think we should be leaving."

"Yes. But, take these weapons with you." Sierra signaled for one of the men to step forward with two katars. "Please, take them. You'll be able to fight much better with your natural weaponry. Not like you need the help, but…"

Kiera grinned. "Thank you. Where will you be going now?"

"Back to our home."

"I guess this is goodbye."

"For now perhaps. I sense…great adventures ahead for you. Much pain and sorrow as well as joy and fulfillment. And, I sense this won't be the last time we meet each other." There was an odd silence for Kiera and Zethar. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go a see how my people are doing."

Zethar watched as she walked off. "What was that suppose to mean?"

"I have no clue," Kiera responded.

"Excuse me?" They heard a voice from behind. A woman stood in front of them with the boy that Kiera saved. They both had green eyes and brown hair – but hers was longer. It was clear they were mother and son. "I would just like to thank you for saving my son and for freeing us from Zasalamel's grasp."

"It was my pleasure." Kiera replied.

The woman dug into her pocket, revealing a rolled up scroll with a blue ribbon on it. "Here, please take this. We planned to use it to help us escape, but we do not need it anymore."

"What is it?" Zethar asked.

"When you're in a closed place and have no where to go and all hope seems lost, this will save you."

Kiera stared at the scroll in her hand for a moment and then looked at the woman. "Thank you."

The woman nodded and walked off. Zethar turned to Kiera. "Now what?"

"Let's move. We've got a world to save."

* * *

Cylene, Korlic and Drakul continued to walk, even as the sun had set. The first day had gone and there was one left. They trekked through the sand, hoping to make to the city of Largus soon. They were all distant from one another, thinking about their own problems.

"How do you plan to find your father?" Korlic asked randomly.

Cylene took a moment to realize that he was speaking to her. "What do you mean?"

"You told me you don't know what he looks like," Korlic remembered. "How were you planning to find him?"

"I honestly don't know. I just felt I needed to go looking. To find my roots. I never knew my true mother and I believe my father is alive."

"How did you come to be in Lut Gholien?"

She pulled out an amulet from her pocket, with a semi-circle attached to it. It was golden and had half a yellow marble in the middle. "I researched this. I still haven't figured out what it is, but the woman who raised me said that she knew my mother and that my father had the other half of this. If I find that half…"

"You find your father." Korlic concluded.

"Exactly." Cylene turned to Drakul, who was walking in silence. "What's wrong?"

Drakul hadn't even noticed that his face had showed the unsettling air of what he was thinking about. They started moving up a dune as he took a breath. "I think my brother killed my parents."

"That's a bold statement." Korlic responded.

They had reached the top of the dune. "I know, but…" Drakul stopped as he saw a marvelous. A wall and huge palace with other buildings in it. Some could be easily seen, while others weren't. The Sun Symbol was on the wall by the gate. The Sun had always symbolized Largus since it was created and all who saw the image on a flag knew they were dealing with a powerful city. But, despite the city, what had really caught Drakul's attention was the guards lined up in two rows out side the gate and the three men walking in.

"What's going on?" Cylene asked.

"Those are the kings," Korlic replied.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the kings have come a day early," Drakul answered. "It means that The Council of Kings is exactly where Maxon wants them to be."

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please review and let me know if you like it.**


	10. Chapter 9: The City Of Gold

**Here's chapter nine. Please read and review and most importantly...enjoy it.**

**Chapter 9: The City Of Gold**

King Alfred Largunas sat on his golden throne, in his golden throne room with golden tables and golden artifacts and golden banners with a darker shade of gold on them to make the symbol of the sun; the symbol of Largus. He wore the pelt of a white bear – as a cape – and a green vest with black shoes and pants. Clearly his fashion sense was odd, but he would where nothing if only to break this colour known as gold. He couldn't actually tell what this fascination for gold was. It was a useless material that showed wealth, which, in all honestly, was nothing to the King. But, then again, he wouldn't much care if he was a merchant, living with his wife and two sons. It would be so simple. He wouldn't have to make tough decisions, go to war or host for royalty.

While deep in thought about his life, a young maiden walked in, wearing a white gown, with golden string on it, looking like vines across the gown. She watched as the king stroked his beard and his intelligent green eyes watched the ceiling. She thought about how their features were the same. She had brown hair and so did he, only hers was much longer and much lighter. They both also had green eyes, same skin tone and above all, the same personality. Granted, she had a bigger mouth than him, but the stubbornness and strong will was there, as well the good heart and understanding quality.

"Thinking about life again?" The way her tone was, no one would ever tell she was a servant girl. But, she had become so close to the Largunas family, she was allowed to talk to him as though he was a friend. Then again, he was a friend.

"Huh?" Largunas came out of his trance. "No, Serena, I was thinking about…"

"Life," she finished. "You can't lie to me. I know you well, my lord."

"Maybe too well?" Largunas smiled. He had come close to Serena over the years, treating her as his own child. She had also treated him and his family as her own, often the one solving problems between them and looking after the boys.

"You can never know someone too well," she replied. "There's always something you don't know about someone."

"I suppose that is true." He stood, the pelt stroking the floor, as he walked forward. "I take everything has been prepared for our friends."

"You mean those fools?" She spoke with venom.

"Serena, they are Kings. Show respect."

"They are pigs and I will show them the respect they deserve."

"I suggest you keep your voice down. You know the walls have ears."

"I apologizes." She didn't sound sincere. "They are just arrogant know-it-alls."

"Some might say the same about me."

"Find me one person in this city who you haven't personally helped over your nine years as king."

"Yes, well, at least pretend to have respect for them at the dinner."

She was about to reply, but got Largunas' _don't start_ look. "Yes, my lord. Speaking of the dinner, that is not what you're wearing?"

"Yes, what's wrong with this?"

"Maybe you haven't noticed, my lord, but you are the king of a city of gold."

He grimaced. "Gold. I hate that colour."

Serena laughed. "With all due respect, my lord…"

"How come every time you say that line, it doesn't sound sincere?"

"But," she ignored his question, "If you hate gold why did you pick the fire element? You could have chosen earth and received Silvanus, The City of The Jungle."

"I chose fire because earth is dull and lifeless. Now fire…fire is passionate and aggressive."

"Much like the queen," Serena joked. She got on with the queen a lot. It was practically like the mother she never had and vice versa.

"Yes. Why do you think I married her? For love?"

Serena laughed. "Sorry, my lord, you can't fool me. I know you love her more than this entire city."

"What gave you that idea?" He replied sarcastically. "Speaking of the queen…"

"The messenger got in this afternoon and says she is enjoying her journey to the islands of Cyclas."

"Very good. And the boys?"

"They enjoy the water and the shore."

"Good, good. It's nice they get to relax. Now for the dinner, I take it you don't want to come."

"What ever made you think that?"

"Very well, go to Mario. He has an item I need to fetch."

"Is it gold?" She grinned mischievously.

King Largunas just sighed and walked past her, towards the doorway. She turned and smiled at him. She loved her life in the palace, with this family. Everything was simple and calm and nothing was complicated. She turned towards the door and moved out, still smiling. Now, leaving the palace, she knew it was going to be a good night. Or so she thought.

* * *

Korlic, Cylene and Drakul walked the city. They were in the merchant quarters and everything looked golden. It was more impressive in the day though, when the sun made the gold shine, but it was amazing in the night as well. They stared in awe as they walked past big buildings which served as inns and taverns and both, as well as other things, such as healers, mercenaries and private clubs for gentlemen. But, what they were really looking for was Mario's shop, which was a trade shop that you could buy almost anything. Now, what their only problem was trying to find the shop, something that was proving to be annoying.

"Where is this place?" Drakul shouted.

"Would you keep your voice down?" Cylene replied. "It should be somewhere here. The guard said it was in the merchant quarters."

"That was a great help," Drakul replied mockingly. "I mean, what type of merchant would be in the merchant quarters?"

"No need to get cocky, Drakul." Cylene glanced at the necromancer with a stern look.

"I apologize," he said with a dark sarcasm. "But, it's not like he's going to have a sign saying…"

"Mario's Rare Artifacts and Other Great Equipment," Korlic interrupted.

"Okay, that's a bit detailed, but you get my point."

"He's not helping you complete your sentence." Cylene pointed to the doorway with a light coming out of it and a sign on top. "He's reading the sign."

"You're kidding."

Korlic and Cylene chuckled as they moved for the shop. Drakul quickly followed. They entered with the necromancer right behind them. As he entered, he accidently bumped arms with a young girl in a white gown walking out. A sharp sense shot into his mind, as though there was something about the girl he should know. He turned to look at her face. She had piercing green eyes and long, light brown hair. Her gown had golden strings on it which reminded Drakul of vines.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay." She smiled a mesmerizing smile and then walked out. He noticed she was carrying a long object, rapped in a white cloth, in one had and a dagger with a golden handle in the other.

While Drakul stared at the girl leaving, Korlic and Cylene walked through the room that everything from swords to potions to strange items that didn't look safe at all. They walked up to a man who was looking at a map on the wooden desk in front of him. He looked twenty-something, with longish black hair and very tanned skin. He looked up and smiled. Cylene was skeptical. How could someone who looked so young possibly know about a religion as old as the Talaris? Another thing that struck her – and Korlic – as odd was that there were three strangers standing in front of him in the middle of the night and he just smiled. He had no fear, no doubt that these three were here for peaceful reasons. He just smiled.

"Hello," he spoke in boyish voice. "Can I help you?"

Korlic cleared his throat and was about to open his mouth, but Cylene stepped in. "Are you Mario?"

"Yes I am." He smiled again as Drakul walked up to the group. "What can I do for you?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two. Why?"

"Do you know about the Talaris?"

His face showed suspicion. "No."

"Do you want to know a secret?" She leaned forward.

"What?"

"The Sands Are Old Around Here."

He stared at her for a moment and then smiled. But this one wasn't warm. This one was nervous. "Fara sent you, didn't she?"

Cylene was taken back and Korlic stepped in. "No. Atma did."

His face went white. They could tell he was nervous. "Good. If you had answered yes to Fara, I would have known you were lying."

"Why?" Drakul asked, though he didn't sound like he was fully there. In truth, his mind was trying to figure out what had happened when he touched that girl. What had he sensed?

"Because that's not Fara's password."

"Whatever," Cylene stepped in. "Can we please have the staff."

Mario gulped. "That might be a problem?"

"Why?" Cylene sounded deadly.

And that's when it hit Drakul. He realized what he must of sensed when he touched the girl. Kiera's demon powers must have helped via the empathy link, or maybe he could sense it for another reason. All he knew now is that they needed to go quickly, because he realized what that girl was holding in the cloth.

"Because it's not here," Drakul answered Cylene. "The girl has it."

* * *

Serena walked along the path towards the palace as she stared at the golden staff in her hand. She couldn't understand what was so special about this. It was just a golden pole with a clear gem on top. Nothing special. Nothing sacred. Nothing distinct. Just a gem on a stick. She continued walking, dragging her bare feet in the sand. She loved it. The fact that the path was covered with sand. It felt amazing against her feet. She smiled at the man packing boxes on top of each other and continued walking. She looked at all the buildings and signs. She loved walking in the calm of the night. It was peaceful. Relaxing. Besides the odd thief, she loved the City of Gold at night. She walked past a man taking a rest from walking around with his two horses. He said walking them at night had a soothing effect on the animals. He wasn't the only man in the city to think that, but Serena never believed it. Then again, she only spent time on a horse when she was younger, after the queen insisted that she learn to control a horse while the boys were learning. She had the queen to thank for almost everything. She was taught many things by the queen – or her workers – and heaven help Largunas if he snapped at Serena without a very good reason. Serena wondered what the queen and the boys were doing at that moment…

Meanwhile, walking towards Serena were nine people and one dog that were about this night a bit more interesting. Maxon, Sheeva and Necros were in front of the group, as emotionless as ever. Zyka and Damien were being escorted by Greiz and Iago and they had to think of something to do quickly because time was almost up. Behind them were three corrupted warriors, who were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The first was a swords man, a Largus guard, who wouldn't allow Maxon to pass. He was turned to his dismay. But, the funny thing was that he was lucky, because his two comrades got a quick burial as a punishment. The second was an archer, who tried to take a lucky shot at the intruder, but missed. She was turned before she could reach for the second arrow. The final one was plain unlucky. She had three spikes coming out of each fist, as though they were cat claws. She was an assassin, who just happened to jump from one rooftop to another just as Maxon was passing. She didn't even know what had hit her. All she knew now was that Maxon was her new master. They continued walking, following their master…until their master came to a complete stop.

"What's going on?" Zyka asked.

"Can you feel that?" Sheeva asked Necros.

"Yes," Necros watched Serena approach. "It's coming from her."

"No," Maxon responded. "It's coming from the staff she's holding. The Talaris Staff."

Serena continued walking, but stopped as she noticed nine people watching her. "Can I help you?" She sounded more cocky than usual, but she wasn't always welcoming to strange people in the middle of the night. She had taken notice of them all, but when her eyes connected with Damien's, she had forgotten where she was for a moment. But, she quickly regained her focus.

"The staff!" Maxon said at full volume. "Hand it over!"

"Why are you screaming, you fool." Serena got agitated. "I'm right in front of you."

Zyka chuckled as she noticed Maxon had been taken back by the girl. "Guard, kill her."

The swordsman flew past Maxon, blade drawn, ready to strike his prey. As though it came from nowhere, Serena drew her dagger, slicing the guard's throat in one slash. It was perfect timing and executed calmly. The guard stopped for a moment and was suddenly reduced to black dust which fell to the ground.

"I might just be taking shots in the dark here," Necros said in a calm tone, "But something tells me that wasn't the reaction we had hoped for."

"You think?" Sheeva prepared for battle.

"I suggest you get out of here before you get hurt." Serena stepped forward, over the pile of black sand.

Zyka grinned at Damien. "She's great with a blade and full of herself. Remind you of anyone?"

"Shut up," Damien mumbled.

Serena stepped forward, over the pile of black, which amazingly didn't move along with the slight draft. She stepped over it and by the time she knew what had happened, it was too late. The black sand rose quickly, forming the apparently deceased warrior once again. The sand had travelled around Serena and as the warrior formed, she realized he had grabbed hold of her with one arm and had his sword at her throat with the other. It was a perfectly executed trap. An unplanned one, but perfectly executed none-the-less. She tried to move, but the grip tightened. Maxon stepped forward.

"Now. Where were we?"

"I was telling you to go to hell." Despite her position, Serena refused to give in. It was one thing she learnt from Largunas. The second you make the enemies life easier, you have lost. Fight to win… or die trying.

"I have no time for this." Maxon turned to Greiz. "Kill her!"

Greiz moved fast – faster than the swordsman – and swept past Maxon and the team. He quickly moved for Serena, ready to impale the maiden. Even in the face of death, she still didn't panic or plead. She refused to give her killer the satisfaction. But, if asked to be honest, she would tell you she was grateful that, despite her bravery, Greiz wasn't that killer.

"Jump!" Serena didn't who said it and didn't really care. She lifted her legs, leaning backwards. She kicked Greiz in the head – knocking him back – as Cylene went down and used her sword to slice through the swordsman's legs. They turned to dust and he released his grip on Serena as she flipped backwards, over his head. She hit the ground somewhat hard, as she had never done something like that. She felt the pain shake her entire body, but she quickly got to her feet. Fight to win or die trying. She was still holding the staff and used the dagger in her other hand to stab through the swordsman on the ground. He jerked and then burst into sand once again, but they knew he would reform.

In the mean time, Greiz had a new target. For some odd reason, seeing Cylene embraced the old Greiz. He loved fighting her and wanted that feeling again. He moved for her, completely ignoring the fact she had Drakul and Korlic to back her up. She struck his blade with her own. As she kicked him away, she ran in the opposite direction. If one of the warriors were kept busy, they might be able to take Maxon. She moved for the man with the horses. Lady Luck was often on his side, but tonight she had gone on vacation. Cylene mounted the one, with Greiz behind her.

"Come get me!" And then she was gone, with Greiz and the second horse on her trail.

As for Damien and Zyka, this caused a perfect distraction. They shoved themselves into the remaining guards and ran toward Korlic and Drakul. Damien had to get to Korlic, where the rope around his hands would be cut off with a sword which would then be handed to the paladin. But, by the time that had happened, the archer would have placed an arrow in his back. And Zyka knew this. She had a feeling. She had her gift. She turned, her magic heating up her hands. The ropes crumbled at the fire's heat and Zyka broke free, pointing both fists at the archer as she pulled the arrow. One good thing that Zyka knew was that she didn't need a staff to amplify her powers. A giant ball of fire burst from her fists and charged for the archer. It collided before the arrow was shot, causing an explosion, reducing her to dust. Unfortunately, that meant nothing, considering the fact that she'd reform – but it brought them time.

"Get her!" Maxon ordered the assassin, pointing at Serena. The assassin left the ground, jumping impossibly high for a human. But, she wasn't a human. Not anymore. It came down, claws ready to slice through its enemy. What it hadn't expected was Kiera to run from one rooftop, jump off it, slice through the assassin and land on the rooftop across from the first. The corrupted assassin hit the ground in a form of dust before anyone knew what had happened.

"Hello Maxon," Kiera said with a taunting smirk. "Is that all your warriors' can do?" She knew the answer already. She'd watched the guard reform and just needed to do what Cylene had done. Weaken his forces.

"Why you…" Maxon's anger began to rise. There were too many interruptions in his plan. He lifted his hand and the corrupted warriors immediately formed once more. "Kill her! Bring her body back to me." And with that, Kiera took off, followed by the three warriors.

They were now down to three warriors and one wolf against five exceptional fighters, but would that be enough? Maybe, maybe not, but there was one more disruption Maxon hadn't counted on. Zethar, as a were-wolf, jumped from behind, his jaw aiming for Maxon's neck. He was almost there. If Maxon died, it would all end and Zethar was in the perfect position. But, it was not meant to be. Iago had betrayed his master and tackled Zethar in the air. They rolled along the sand covered floor, until Zethar knocked Iago off him. The black wolf hit a wall and then the ground, but was on all feet so fast it was as though it didn't happen. Zethar got on his hind legs and examined his old friend. He moved away, with Iago following.

Serena used this to move as well, past Maxon towards the palace. Damien moved after. He couldn't allow the staff to disappear. Destroying it was the only way he knew how to defeat Maxon. He moved past the trio before they knew what had happened.

Maxon turned towards his warriors. "Kill these three." And with that, he went after Damien and Serena, leaving Sheeva and Necros with Korlic, Zyka and Drakul. The stage was set. Every warrior had an opponent, whether they wanted one or not. The first moves had been made and it was time to begin the second and hopefully last. Korlic was the first to charge, but Sheeva moved too fast for the bulky barbarian. She kneed him in the stomach and kicked him back. He moved for her, swinging his axe downwards. She moved aside. She slashed at his back and connected, slicing through his clothes and causing a long cut. It wasn't deep, but still painful. Korlic howled and then moved forward, trying to separate the duo.

Despite Korlic's plan, it was unnecessary. Necros had set his sights on the sorceress and the necromancer. They had done the same. They were perfect to fight him, because they both were strong with magic and they knew blades would do nothing to Necros. He would just heal. But, magic could cause enough damage to completely disintegrate his body. Granted it would take a lot of magic, but it would be worth it. Necros was the first to fire a green-white blast. Zyka blocked it and Drakul fired a similar blast which was easily deflected.

"What do you plan to receive from this inadequate retaliation?" Necros asked, calm as always.

"Inadequate retaliation?" Drakul gave him a disturbed look. "What kind of necromancer speaks like that?"

Necros grunted at his brother and then fired another shot.

* * *

Damien caught up with Serena. She was extremely fast. And she was a fighter. If Damien was looking for the perfect woman, he had found her. But, romance was not an aspect of life he was thinking about saving now. In fact, life was the aspect of life he was trying to save. Serena on the other hand followed the path between the buildings which lend straight to the palace. No left or right, just straight.

"Can you please stop?" Damien shouted.

"No!" A simple syllable said it all. She needed convincing.

"Listen," Damien continued to run. "If you don't give me that staff, a lot of people can die."

"This staff is property of King Alfred Largunas. And as such, he will receive it."

"You know Largunas?"

"I'm like his personal advisor. I live in the palace and speak to him on a daily basis. Where do you think I learnt to fight like a warrior?"

"Like I care," Damien mumbled.

"What was that?" If looks could kill, Damien would have been six feet under.

"Nothing." They were almost at the end of the building. From there, a few more steps would connect them with the palace steps. Damien decided to just follow her. If she got into the palace, this would all be over and Maxon would have lost. Unfortunately for them, Maxon knew this as well and couldn't allow it to happen. As they almost reached the end of the path, a wall of fire, stretching to the heavens, erupted from the ground, blocking the duo. If they had to move through that, their skins would be cooked instantly. They turned to see Maxon walking towards them slowly, clapping.

"I'm impressed by the seven of you." He looked at Damien. He spoke calmly, but his eyes showed a hatred which could beat Mephisto. "You managed to follow me. To destroy my fortress and my warriors. Fight and survive my elites. And now realize my plan and steal my staff to stop it."

"Steal it?" Serena jumped in. "This is property of King Alf…" She dodged a fireball, which cut her sentence.

"I really don't care what some twelve-year-old girl has to say to me. Give me the staff."

"Go to hell!" Damien and Serena screamed at the exact same time.

Maxon draw both of his broad swords. "Give me the staff or else."

Damien readied his blade. "You can't hold this wall and take us on."

"You're right…I'll just have to kill you another way." Maxon smirked which sent chills down Serena's smile. Something bad was about to happen.

* * *

The fight was quick, much like the assassin he had been fighting. After a couple off shots in some weak spots, Sheeva quickly tired of the barbarian. But, what he lacked it speed, he made up for in resistance. She kicked him again and again, waiting for him to go down. He moved for her after and while trying to swing, but she'd just dodge and hit again, until it ended up with him crashing into a pile of boxes filled with beads. He had tried to attack, but she had led him towards the wall of boxes and in one final kick, and with the help of the bracelet, she managed to knock him into the boxes. The ones he'd crashed into had completely broken, while the ones on top piled onto him. If it wasn't for his size, they probably would have crushed him, but they were sufficient to knock him out for a while. Of course, Sheeva didn't care. She could see him through the boxes and beads and as far as she was concerned he had been dealt with.

Necros also had no patience. "I'm going to end this." His bracelet sparked and he raised his hands. There was a moment of silence. And then the sand beneath them began to shake.

"This doesn't look good," Zyka commented. Necros continued to channel his power. The sands beneath him and behind him began to slide in front of him, until there was enough. He lifted his hands dramatically. The sands rose with them, heading for the duo. It was a giant sand wall and if studied closely, one would be able to see little skulls of sand form on the front. As though it was a wall made of skulls. A moving wall made of skulls which had one mission: to kill the enemy. It headed for Drakul and Zyka and it moved fast. Too fast. If they tried to move for the house doors or windows on either side, it would be in vain. The sand would be upon them and would crush them. At least, that's what Drakul hoped for. To be crushed as his death. If not, the alternative was to suffocate and after dying like that once, it wasn't something he was keen to do again. The darkness, not being able to breath or struggle or scream. It was a horrible way to die and it was not high on Drakul's list of things to do. Truth be told, neither was death, but some things were just out of his hands. Fate wanted him dead and this time Zyka was a companion. The sand wall was upon them and in seconds, they would be dead. Zyka grabbed Drakul's arm as the sand came tumbling down. It crashed on the ground; some of it jumping so high it hit some of the lower rooftops. The sand beneath Necros' feet and behind him was now a pile in front of him, which had buried his enemies. They were either crushed or being suffocated. He hoped it was the second one.

* * *

Damien charged for Maxon, but Maxon had taken what the paladin had said to heart. He couldn't hold wall of fire, and in fact, it had already begun to diminish. So, he would use it to the best of his ability. The paladin had raised his blade, leaving himself open. A mistake. A perfect mistake. Maxon gather up enough energy and blasted it to the paladin. It wasn't coloured. It was invisible. It wasn't meant to freeze the enemy. Or burn them. Or electrocute them. Or poison them. Or stun them. It was just a simple blast which hit the paladin off his feet and knocked him back…back into the fire wall. It was a careless mistake on Damien's part. He shouldn't have raised his blade so early, but it was now out of his control. In a second, his life flashed before his eyes, as he realized what Maxon had done. He flew through the firewall, completely burning himself. It was much weaker than it had been before, but as Damien had hit the ground, he was motionless. Lifeless. The fire wasn't as strong as it use to be, but it was strong enough.

"NO!" Serena screamed. She didn't know him at all, but it was a horrible way to die. Or maybe he died quickly, but she doubted it. She quickly turned, but Maxon was already in front of her and as fast as lightning, his fingers closed on her throat and his staff was in his other hand. He lifted her into the air as Necros and Sheeva approached from behind.

"Progress?" He asked without turning around.

"The sorceress and necromancer have been buried," Necros said his part.

"And the barbarian has been crushed," Sheeva answered. "Literally."

"Good." Maxon turned his attention to the girl in his hand. "As for you my dear…"

"You plan to kill me?" She spat. "Go ahead. I'd rather die than look at you any longer."

"That might be a problem."

"Why?"

Maxon grinned. "Because, I just realized that once I'm king, I need a queen. And after what I saw you do, you're perfect for the position."

"You must be joking." The cocky Serena had returned.

"No, my dear, I don't joke." Maxon looked past her head. "But, I can't take you with me and I need to be able to come back here with the king knowing what's happening."

"You can't have it both ways." She smirked with triumph.

"Actually, I can." He looked at the staff. "Let's see how much this staff amplifies my power by." He let her go and suddenly, she was floating. He waved his hand and she was moving upwards. She knew where she was going and so did Maxon. Being part of the kings' army, he knew their homes inside-out. She moved through the air faster and had been chucked through the window of the highest tower. The tower no one visited anymore. Maxon closed his fists and the window and door shut, locking themselves. She was trapped with no weapon or human contact until he got back. And by that time, he would be all powerful and nothing would stop him. Nothing could stop him.

"Where are the warriors?" He asked.

"They are dealing with the amazon, assassin and druid, my lord." Necros quickly responded. "Must I call them?"

"No," Maxon turned. "Let them play. Come, my warriors. It is time to raise the temple. It is time to become gods among men. By the time the sun has risen, we shall have the power to destroy anyone of our enemies. By the time the sun has risen, we shall have the power of The Prime Evils."

* * *

**Thanx for reading. PLEASE review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Corrupted Warriors

**Chapter 10: The Corrupted Warriors**

Cylene raced on the horse, trying to outrun Greiz, who was right behind her. It was hopeless. He wanted her dead and he'd do whatever it takes to make his wish a reality. And so, within a minute of racing, Cylene thought it was time to end this. Once and for all. A fight to the death. But she needed a place where no one would interrupt her. Where no innocent would get hurt.

She looked in front of her. A wooden pole stuck out on a low building. It was hanging over a doorway, so Cylene presumed it was meant for a sign. But she needed it for something else. She began to rise, trying to stand on the running horse, trying to balance herself. She only needed a couple of seconds and the pole wasn't that high, so she didn't need to stand up straight. Even so, she struggled to balance herself; almost falling a couple of times. But she managed to steady herself and finally, she jumped. She held out her hands and quickly grabbed the wooden pole. She turned to see Greiz coming closer. She pulled herself up, trying to get to her feet again. She managed to get on top, but she needed to be fast about getting on her feet, because Greiz was a few feet away. Praying to the gods, she quickly got to her feet, trying to balance and hoping she wouldn't fall off the wooden pole. And then Greiz was there. He slashed up with the sword as Cylene jumped. The sword cut through the wooden, barely missing Cylene's feet. She hung on the side of the building for a second as Greiz ran past her and then pulled herself up.

On the roof top, she smiled as she saw the sun just over the large sand dunes. It was beginning to rise, starting a new day, and if Cylene didn't know any better, she would say that it was going to be a perfect day. But she realized it was far from it. She turned, drawing her sword. She would prefer a spear or javelin when up against someone with Greiz's skill, but beggars can't be choosers. She readied herself and sure enough, as if on cue, Greiz appeared; jumping from the ground onto the roof. His arms were up; one with a blade stretching out and another covered in metal. He was in position, ready to start the fight on the roof. It was the perfect setting. No one would interrupt them. It was just the amazon and the mercenary. A fight to the death.

* * *

Kiera dodged an arrow in the air and landed on the ground, clutching her side. She had travelled on the rooftops of the city, trying to lose the three corrupted warriors on her trail. She jumped off the roof as the assassin jumped in her way, trying to claw her. As she was in the air, she managed to twist, dodging an arrow and then dropped dodging another. As she was about to land, another arrow clipped her side, not hitting directly, but scrapping her side. She checked her hand after taking off the wound. She was bleeding, but not badly. She'd just have to be more careful.

She continued to run, the three warriors behind her. Or so she thought. The assassin appeared from the alley, slashing upwards. Kiera moved quick, flipping back, just dodging the slash. When her feet touched the ground, she went down, expecting an arrow. And an arrow appeared, going over Kiera and hitting the assassin. Kiera pounced forward, landing on her hands and then lifted her self upwards, her feet moving for the air and finally connecting with the assassin's face. Kiera then bent her arms and with a little help from her demon strength, pushed off the ground and went over the assassin. She landed on her feet and quickly spun round, kicking the assassin in the back as hard as she could. The assassin flew forward, onto the ground and with that, she ran off. But they were still coming.

She moved along the roads and then jumped onto a pile of boxes, before landing on the roof. She moved swiftly along the buildings, before jumping off and landing on a giant stone circle in the centre of the city, which seemed to be higher than the ground level by quite a few centimeters. She looked down at it. A giant circle, surrounded by the city. There was a big space around the circle, as though it was a moat made of sand. The giant stone had the symbol of Largus carved into it – the sun. Kiera looked to one side of the stone. It had a newer rock on it, which seemed to be carved into a strange shape; a rectangle, with a slight piece – shaped as a semi-circle – missing, carved out. There were also red stains on it. It was then that Kiera realized that it was dried blood. And then she realized what she was standing on. The big empty surrounding area, the symbol on the giant stone, the dried blood where they lay the heads of the traitors. This is where they performed public executions. Kiera shuddered at the thought of how many executions happened here. To her, it was one thing to kill for money. It was another to watch someone be decapitated for the sheer fun of it.

She heard the footsteps behind her. Not a good sign. The warriors were almost upon her. She looked around, trying to decide which way to go. She went with her gut and moved in a random direction. Within seconds, she was on a rooftop again and climbing higher with each building, until she was high enough to see the palace and over the walls. And then the corrupted warriors appeared. Kiera readied herself. This would be their grave.

* * *

Zethar, in his wolf form, ran into a dead end. He quickly turned around, facing the vicious, corrupted Iago. Zethar stood up straight and with in moments, he was a boy again. He refused to fight Iago, no matter how much he growled or grunted. Zethar stood steady, looking at Iago directly in the eyes. He was trying to make a connection. Or re-make one. The one between the master and the beast. The one between the boy and the wolf.

"Iago!" Zethar raised his voice. "Heel!"

As a reply, Iago pounced for Zethar, who gulped.

"Please."

* * *

Korlic managed to get out of the wooden rubble. Sheeva was certainly fast, he'd give her that. He moved towards the palace, needing to know if they had made it. He knew that if Damien got the staff, he'd immediately take it to the kings. But, when Korlic got there what greeted him was Damien lying on the floor. The paladin had been charred in the firewall created by Maxon, but Korlic wouldn't be able to tell that.

The interesting thing about paladins is that their holy power is one of the most powerful forces in the world and after while, it stops becoming just magic and becomes a part of the paladin. Like a permanent aura. And holy magic is a powerful magic, capable of healing the most harmful wounds. And that was what had happened here. Damien did not die in the firewall – it was too weak to kill him. And, left there to die was a mistake on Maxon's part. With no immediate threat, Damien's body was able to relax and begin to heal. The scars and burnt skin were washed away like dirt and new, healthy skin took its place. However, the magic did have its downsides, as all magic does.

"Damien," Korlic shook him. "Get up! Where's Maxon?"

Damien opened his eyes slowly, trying to remember what had happened. "I…I don't know." Damien proceeded to stand as the memories of what happened came back. No sooner as he was on his feet, he fell to the ground once more.

"Are you okay?" Korlic bent down, picking the paladin up.

"I'm fine. I just went through a massive healing and it completely drained me."

"Well, we have to get going," Korlic placed Damien's arm around his shoulders.

"I don't want you to carry me."

"I'm not going to carry you. You'll just have to limp or hop or let me drag you."

"It's the same thing if my arm is around you for support."

"It's not carrying you. It's supporting you."

"Well, I don't want that either."

"Aren't we prideful?"

"No…I am tired."

"And I'm sure you'll feel better by the time we find the others. Now shut-up and come along."

* * *

Drakul leaned out the window, bringing up what little food he had left in his stomach while Zyka climbed to her feet off the broken furniture they landed on. Her back was aching and Drakul had a massive head ache and a bunch of bruises from the experience. Zyka dusted herself off and looked at the sand that had flown throw the window. The sand that had been part of the wave that almost buried them alive. Once Drakul was done with his moment, he turned to Zyka, vengeance in his eyes.

"What did you do to me?" He asked, and then proceeded to stick his head out the window for a second round.

"Sorry," she replied sarcastically. "The next time we're almost crushed, I'll tell the giant wave of sand to stop so I can explain the downside of teleporting."

Zyka, thinking quickly as the sand rained down upon them, grabbed Drakul and teleported them into a random house. The walls were thin, so it was very easy to travel through them. It was the only way to survive. What she had forgotten to mention was the little fact that first time teleporters might get a little nauseous; a fact Drakul quickly learnt. The experience was like being in a trance to Drakul. A trance that tears you apart and then reconstructs you atom by atom after a little travel.

"I hate you," Drakul managed to mutter.

"I'll cry about it later. Right now, let's go find the others."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I'll transport you to Lut Gholien. The further the place, the worse it gets."

"Fine, but on one condition. If I'm about to be crushed, just let it happen."

* * *

Kiera stood ready to fight in the middle of the area. They were on a square area, which Kiera would have preferred to be bigger. The three warriors were a maximum of four feet away from her; the edges were a maximum of six. She readied her katars. She had no clue how she was going to beat these guys, seeing as they would just reform from being cut down, but she was going to kill them. She made that a promise and she never broke her promises. If it came to a desperate point, she'd use her demonic gift.

The first warrior to attack was the swordsman. He slashed downwards and Kiera quickly moved out of the way, followed by quickly blocking the assassin's attacks and kicking her away. She dodged an arrow and moved for the archer. She needed to take the archer down first. She moved for the archer, but the assassin appeared, slashing like a mad cat. Kiera dodged and blocked, moving back. She kicked the assassin away again and flipped back, over the swordsman who attempted to impale her from behind. She landed on her feet, slashing straight through the warrior. He fell to the ground as dust and she moved for the next one. The assassin tried to strike again, but Kiera jumped and kicked her in the head. She landed on the ground and plunged both katars straight through the assassin, who began dust.

Kiera noticed the swordsman quickly reforming. Her eyes began to glow red and she moved so fast, the arrow shot by the archer seemed to go through Kiera. She appeared in front of the archer, as though she teleported, and readied her blade. The assassin had already reformed and tried to cut Kiera's head off. Kiera ducked and turned, ready to slash the assassin. But the archer dropped her bow and went more physical, grabbing Kiera from behind and holding her steady for her two partners. They began grunting, which Kiera assumed was laughing to them. She tried to struggle, but these warriors were stronger than they looked, even the archer. She held Kiera tight… tighter now. The swordsman and assassin approached, ready to slice their victim into pieces. Kiera struggled, but to no avail. Nothing was happening. She tried to shout, scare them off or attract help, but her choice of area was too high for anyone to get to and these creatures don't scare easily. And then it happened. Maybe it was panic or maybe it was something else, but Kiera's eyes had changed again. But this time it wasn't to red. It was dark purple, almost black. An evil, malicious smile came across her face. The swordsman and assassin swung their weapons towards Kiera, but something went wrong. Their weapons stopped in the middle of the air, as though some invisible forced them to stop. What kind of trick was this?

"Let me go!" It was Kiera's mouth giving the orders. But not her voice. A lost echo maybe, but not her voice. It sounded as though it was distant, but near. It wasn't all there, but it didn't matter. Its power was. "Let me go, now!"

The archer reluctantly let Kiera go. She tried to struggle, but couldn't help herself. Her arms weren't obeying her mind. Kiera stepped forward and smirked.

She looked around. "My, my, the world has changed." The warriors tried to attack again, but she held her hand up, stopping them. They froze in their positions, trying to move. "Please tell me you three are not the strongest around here. Oh wait, you're all to dumb to talk. In my opinion, you're to worthless to live. Be gone." And with the wave of her hand, the three warriors turned to dust… but this time, they didn't reform. They just drifted off into the day, carried by the wind.

"Well, that was a colossal waste of time. Who else is around here that I can kill?" She looked around, but felt a sharp pain hit her head. And then Kiera's voice returned. "Get out of my head." She said through clenched teeth. She dropped to one knee, holding her head, eyes closed, teeth clenched. After a minute or so, she was normal again. Her eyes, her voice, her power. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

Cylene slashed through Greiz, who just reformed without even falling to dust. She backed away, trying to find another way to fight this guy. Every slash just went through him as he reformed. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear he was a ghost. But she knew he was just regenerating. He moved for her. She dodged his slash and swung her sword for him, which connected with his metal arm. He swung his sword again and she blocked with hers. Using this distraction, he punched her in the stomach with his metal arm. The air was knocked out of her and she dropped to her knees. She rolled out of the way, dodging the next punch, which cracked the roof it had connected with. Cylene got to her feet, but was quickly cut on her arm and knocked down again, her sword sliding away.

Greiz got on her, keeping her from getting up. He opened his mouth, growling or what looked like it. He looked into her eyes. She could tell that there was no soul left in this man. Just a killing puppet. He leaned on her, ready to slit her throat with his blade. He opened his mouth again and then she had an idea. She couldn't reach her sword, but she had another weapon.

"Is that all you got?" Cylene taunted.

Greiz growled again, opening his mouth wider. And then she made her move. She grabbed the bottle of holy water Saxon had given her and with a flip of her thumb, she popped the lid open. In one quick swing, she shoved the bottle down Greiz's mouth as far as possible. He pulled off her, but she still stuck her hand in his mouth, finally pulling out after each drop was doing his throat. Greiz got to his feet, screeching and grunting in pain as the holy water destroyed him from the inside. There was a spray of black dust that appeared out Greiz's side. And then another from his back and then from his arms and legs and chest. And finally, in one last shriek, Greiz blew into the black dust that he reformed from and took to the wind as a sign of defeat.

Cylene moved for her sword and picked it up as Kiera landed in front of her. "I see you cleaned up. You okay?"

"Yeah," Cylene smiled, looking at the wound on her arm. "I think I'll live."

"Hey!" Zethar screamed from the ground, along with Damien, Korlic, Drakul and Zyka. The seven together again. "Are you two going to come down and help us. We're just trying to save the world."

Kiera laughed. "Hey, where's Iago?"

"He retreated," Zethar answered, though the fact he looked away and his naughty grin made Kiera wonder what truly happened.

"Can we please go?" Damien, back to full health, shouted. "The sooner we kill Maxon, the sooner I can move on."

"You mean away from me?" Kiera replied.

"That too."

Cylene chuckled. "Hey, at least you're not killing each other anymore."

"Speaking of killing," Drakul said. "How do we find Maxon? He got the staff."

Before anyone could answer, the ground began to shake. The seven warriors shook, trying to balance themselves. Cylene and Kiera could see over the wall and the clear desert was now covered in a fog of sand which was getting thinker. Something was rising from beneath the desert. Something bad.

"What is that?" Cylene shouted over the rumble.

Kiera only needed to say one word. "Maxon."

* * *

The temple had risen and the dust had settled enough to see the wide opening that was the entrance to the Temple of The Talaris.

Maxon smirked.

It was time to become all powerful.

It was time to rule the world.

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please review. Let me know what you think or feel (about the story, of course). Any suggestions and ****constructive**** critism is welcome**


End file.
